How Far Is It From Here To The Moon?
by HuntersHoney
Summary: Paul Levesque, Triple H, recieves a surprize that turns his and the WWE's world upside down. A story of love, romance, marriage, life, happiness, and heartbreak. Contains many charactors from the wwe, as well as other ones.
1. It starts with the heart

-It starts with the heart-

Paul opened the door to his Black truck, feeling his stomach growl. He switched on the 5 disc cd player full of Motorhead and Pantera.

" Where's that song," he asked himself out loud.

His big finger's making it difficult to work the little buttons. His favorite album was skipping. Paul frowned and turned off the cd player. FYE was nearby and Paul figured he'd see if they had the new Motorhead Inferno album he'd forgotten to order online. He took a sip of propel water and drove down the road. He threw on his sunglasses only to realize he'd forgotten his hat.

"Shit"

How could he disguise himself?

"Aw well" "Who the hells out on a cold Sunday anyway's."

He entered FYE which was almost barren. He laughed at the big cardboard George Bush pop up in front of him. A skinny, red- haired, man in a blue FYE shirt came over to him.

"Ahhh...Where do you keep your motorhead please?"

"Should be," The little man looked frightened, like his life depended on finding Motorhead. "Right here, Sir" He stared up at Paul,

"Thanks," Paul said.

The little man hurried away, crouching next to a box. Paul saw a few older albums and read them off lightly moving his lips as he searched,

"Ace of spades", "Over kill", He didnt see it. "Dam", Paul looked around, and walked over to little man crouched next to the box, " Do you ha...",

The Startled red haired man fell onto his butt staring up at Paul,

"Oh sorry", Paul smiled, " Do you have the new Inferno album?"

"Uhh... Craig, do we have the a iiinferno album?" the red haired man yelled, then a voice called from the back room

" It's on the front display!",

"Ok, ill grab that for you sir,",

"No, no , its fine, I got it from here," Paul didn't look where he was going, his eyes zoomed in on the familiar metal face engulfed in flames on the cover. There must have been 100 copies, how did he miss it? Without looking, Paul grabbed one from the middle, but his hands met with warm petite fingers. He looked up

" Sorry," He glanced at what was in front of him, a gorgeous women, not a day older then 25, she had golden blonde curly hair down to her neck, perfect blemish free skin, big bright blue eyes, soft pink lips, "Oh im sorry, i wasnt watching were i was going", she said with a smile.

She had a tight black shirt on with a zipped white hoodie, with a cute white scarf thrown over her shoulder, and cute dark jeans tight to to her legs, topped off with black skater shoes that showed how tiny her feet must be. He looked down, only to realize he was still holding the cd, with her fingers snuggled under his.

"Do you want this one?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

Paul Stuttered, trying to find words,

"Uhhhh, no no, here you go," never taking his eyes away.

"Thanks", she smiled and took another cd and handed to Paul, he nodded. Paul watched her get in line, standing on her toes, bouncing to the beat of music only she seemed to hear. He had completely forgotton where he was, and he watched her walk out the door, sticking her hands back into her pockets. The red haired little man called to him from the counter,

"Sir, if your all set i can take you over here."

"Oh, oh yeah, sure", he walked over, "Sorry."

The little cashier smiled nervously, "Oh it 's no _big_ problem, iii mean _huge_ deal, i mmmean uh, $19.95 please" Paul handed him his credit card trying to remember what he was doing. He managed to find the exit and his truck. All he could picture were those big blue eyes...Paul suddenly felt sad,like he lost something, almost as if someone close to him had died. He was startled as his phone rang, but it snapped him out of it. "Hello?", Paul answered, the voice on the other end replied

"Hey Paul, its Paul, hehe" "Weird to say, sorry, anyways i was wondering if you could do me a favor," "Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"My brother's having surgery the day before Armegeddon, and if anything goes wrong, i dont want to leave him, So as an understudy type a deal, i was wondering if you could fill in for me and wrestle with Glen?"

"No problem, but did you ask Mcmahon?"

"Yeah, actually it was his idea, he figured since your Flair bit may not be continuing thanks to old man road rage, hehe, you'd could fill it, see we also need a big guy, and Marc's up with randy, so your our best bet"

"Alright, fine with me"

"Thanks, man"

"Bubye" Paul closed his phone and got into his truck. He took out the cd, but that horrible empty feeling came back. He Put his head on the sterring wheel, still holding the cd. Paul had seen other guys have anxiety, but he'd never had it himself, he didnt know what was going on. He took a deep breathe in, inhaling the Vanilla scent that came from the cd. Paul wasn't sure why, but that scent helped calm him down and take away that feeling. What was it from? And what was happening to him? What will the rest of his afternoon bring?


	2. Little Quack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon

Paul's stomach felt like it was in knots, he figured he'd feel better if he ate something.

"What do I want?"

He decided he hadn't had subway in a long time. He loved the sweet onion teriyaki chicken, and their meat ball, oh boy. He drove his truck through the lights, but someone in a jeep cut him off,

"What the hell!"

Paul beeped at him.

"What the hells the rush, he just gonna hit a red light."

Paul shook his head. He parked the truck next to a silver beetle, he got a warm feeling in his stomach as he pasted it...Paul stepped through the door, removing his sunglasses

"Dark in here,"

he mumbled to himself. It was extremely busy today. He got in line and stared at the menu pictures, he didn't realize, until now, how long it had been since he'd eaten. As he was reading the menu, he smelled that wonderful vanilla smell in front of him, he looked down. It couldn't be, it was, her. She must have left that scent on his cd she handed to him...Is it really her. He starts at the top, working his eyes down. The curly golden hair, the white sweater, the white fluffy scarf, the cute jeans, and those little shoes...It couldn't be, Paul was speechless, he couldn't move or think, he dropped his sunglasses on the floor. She bent down picked them up, turned around, and their eyes met,

"Here you go." She looked up at him, "Are you stalking me? ."

Paul just stared at her, his mouth dropped.

"iii, uh no," "I was just, uh, hungry."

Why was her nervous, he never acted like this around women, never? Not even Stephanie McMahon herself could make him shake in his boots like this women. How was this possible? He had to get control of himself.

"Come on Paul," he said to himself.

She smiled at him, "You okay," I was only joking, hope I didn't scare ya."

She turned back around, and he got his composure back. He loved her voice, strong, yet soft, but not squeaky like steph's. He watched her order. "Hi, can I have a 6 inch chicken teriyaki with sweet onion sauce, with lettuce, and American cheese, thanks." He was scared now. This was too much. And what the hell was gonna order now? How can I order the same thing and not look weird?

"Sir I can help you over here,"

"Ah, can I have a foot long meatball, with provolone."

"Sure."

He smiled as he watched her pay and fill up her sprite.

"Anything else sir,"

"Bottle of water, and that will be it thanks"

Paul gave him his card and grabbed the water.

"I have to talk to her, I can't lose her again." This must mean something," he said. He looked around and saw her sitting at a table for two, alone. Paul looked around but there were not many empty places, he walked over to the back, as he was passing he heard, in the sweetest voice in the world, "Did you listen to it yet?"

Paul looked over and there she was.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The cd, did you listen to it yet?" she said.

"Oh uh no not yet, I was really hungry," he nodded.

"Me too, wanna sit here?"

Paul looked around, "uh yes, please."

Paul felt nervous again, but he tried to calm himself. She was about to say something, when a little boy in overalls and his winter coat, came over to his table.

"Hi Triple h!" He couldn't have been older then 5.

"You're so cool. I have your hat at home with the hammers on it." Paul laughed, he hated when adults bothered him when he was eating, but he never minded kids.

"Thanks man,"

The little boy handed triple h his report card, this is all I have, can you sign it maybe."

Paul looked over at the women and smiled, she was smiling back at him.

"Wow, your doing great in school", Paul read his name from the card, and signed it out to him personally.

"Thanks, im going to be big like you next year, you know, so I can help you fight."

"Well thanks, im looking forward to it"

The little boy gave him a low five, and ran to his mom. Paul's faced turned a little red.

"That was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, hehehe" she smiled.

"Yeah." he smirked.

She leaned forward unrolling her sub wrapper.

"So are you a boxer?"

Paul laughed. "No, im a wrestler."

"OOOO Nice." "I take it your on tv?"

"Yeah, I wrestle for wwe."

"wwe, what's that?"

"Oh it stands for world wrestling entertainment" "It's on USA on Monday nights, well I am, and then there's smack down on upn on Friday."

"Nice plug, hehehe"

"Thanks" Paul smirked.

"So do you wear those long pants or tiny speedo looking ones."

"Ah, hehhe the small speedo ones, if I find ones that fit, Paul smirked"

"Oh that was good, hehe."

"So is it fake or real?" she asked.

Paul lifted up his pant leg to show a scar on the back of his calf, "Is this real to you, I have more if need be"

"hehhehe, no no I believe you"

They were quiet for a while, just eating away.

"Do you not watch much tv,"

"No not really" she said.

"Oh"

"So do you have any particular men in speedo's you like to roll around with?"

"Hehehe, ok ok, what do you do?"

"Me, im a wrestler too"

"Oh really"

"yeah, my speedo's pink"

"What's your wrestler name then?"

"Quadruple C"

"hehehhe"

"Oh so you're a comedian hehehe?"

"No, but really, im a teacher"

"Oh, thats nice, we have something in common"

"Uh, teacher and wrestler, im not seeing the 'common' part there? hehe" she said.

"Well we both get to sign report cards, right?" he replied.

She burst into laughter.

"You have a point there." She had finished her small sub and Paul had barely touched his.

'So, do you live around here?"

"Yup, about 10 minutes from here." She smiled, "I like your truck, I always wanted a truck"

"what do you have now?" he asked.

"I have a little silver buggie, I wouldnt trade it for anything" He noticed how her eyes sparkled.

"You should come see one of our shows sometime, we rock the msg, and your fleetcenter"

"Plug plug plug," she mocked him cutely. "Wow does the wwe have you take a plugging class? hehe "Oh and Actually they renamed the fleet center the TD bank north garden"

"Oh, I like the old name better" he said

"Me too." "So would I get free tickets then?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah"

"well let me just give you my address and phone number then"

Paul looked surprised.

"That way it will make it easier for you to kidnap me"

"Aw, hey, do I look like a kidnapper?" She looked at his arms, and back to his shoulders, with a sarcastic expression.

"what?" Paul looked at his own shoulders. They both laughed.

"Well I have a lot planning to do today" "And I wanna listen to that Inferno album". She took a card out of her pocket and wrote something on it. She stuck it in his pocket. She stood up and lightly patted Pauls blond haired head. "See a Mr. Big man",

"Bubye," all Paul could do was smile. She threw her trash in the bin, fixed her scarf and walked out the door. Paul watched as everything slowed down, like a movie, her hair lightly bounced as she took each step. Paul could not believe what was happening, he felt so good when he was around her, yet he didn't even know her name, He just could not explain what was happening to him, but he liked it, a lot. He stood up and threw away his food and headed to his truck. He remembered the paper she'd placed in his pocket. He glanced at it, but saw no number. it read, " I like you un dx, but though you could have been nicer to slaughter." Pauls eyes grew wide. She had seen him. , she had watched wrestling. She was perfect. "Is this real?" but there was no number, Pauls stomach dropped, what if he never saw he again, what if he lost her forever. He flipped over the card, like Charlie bucket looking for the golden ticket, on the other side he found an email address. ,. She was different then any other girl he had ever met. "Little quack" Paul thought it was so adorable "Quack". He remembered seeing a little yellow duck on the end of her white scarf, and the rubber one on her keychain Guess she likes them. Will Paul email her? What should he say? What is her name? Paul had a lot of questions, how will he get any sleep before Raw tonight in Boston. at the fleetce... TD banknorth garden.


	3. Concentration

-Chapter 3-

"Concentration"

Paul sat in his locker room lacing his black boots for the millionth time. :Knock Knock:

"Come in"

The door opened and it was none other then Ric Flair

"Hey kiddo, how ya doin?"

"Good, feel a little tired though"

"Aw did this old timer where you out?"

"Fat chance"

"Hehe, well I just thought I d see how you were, you seemed a little off earlier"

"Naw im fine"

"Sure?"

"I'm fine Ric"

"Alright," Ric put his hands up, "Ill see ya later then"

Paul nodded

He opened the door to his dressing room feeling something sticky on his boot. Paul looked down and it was a "World life" Sticker. Paul rolled his eyes at the thought of the Cena, who came strolling down the hallway.

"Hey fuck stick, you wanna keep your stuff out of my way please"

Cena smiled with his big eyes, looked up at Paul, and hugged him. This made everyone including Paul crack up.

"Aw is Mr big man angry, does he need a hug, would you like a sooooda?"

"Get, just get" Paul cracked up. He looked up and saw everyone was staring at him. Mike (HBK) approached him.

"Hey hunter"

"Hey, hows the knee"

"They just adjusted my brace, Its fine" "Want one?" Mike held up a water

"yeah sure thanks"

"You alright, anything buggin ya"

"Man what is with everyone, Jesus, im fine"

"Alright alright, just askin"

Paul grabbed the water and walked away from mike and down the hallway alone.

Marc (undertaker) stood next to mike

"What's with him"

"I think he needs to get laid" mike smirked

Mark chuckled

Paul grabbed a black t shirt from his room and his cd player.

He walked down the hallway blasting motorhead in his ears and tryin to remember the vanilla scent

Paul was desperately trying to concentrate throughout his warm up, but he knew something was wrong, and so did everyone else. Eric Bishoff stood next to Vince watching the warm up and running over Cena's monologue for that night.

"Whats up with hunter Vince?"

"Im not sure, lets just not step on his toes tonight huh?"

"Alright"

Paul was standing behind the curtain thanking god all he had to do was run away from flair, no talking. There is no way in hell he could memorize anything, he couldn't concentrate for the world.

Later On After Raw

Paul stood in the locker room shower, waiting to get back to the hotel so he could relax

The water ran down his body, easing his tense muscles

At The Hotel

Paul drove silently in the car. When he opened his door he threw down his bag and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, putting his hand under his shirt and rubbing his belly. He thought he'd feel better being back there, but now he felt empty, and lonely.

Paul took out pj pants and his hair ties from his bag, he picked his jacket to hang it up and saw the little card fall out. He placed it on the table and changed. He wore no shirt, and blue soft pats with an orange stripe on the side. He sat in the chair and grabbed a drink opening his laptop. He picked up the card and smelled the vanilla again, Paul smiled. "What's happening to me?" he shook his head. "Hmmm" "What the hell am I gonna say..." "Concentrate Paul Concentrate...uhhh"

Hey this is Paul,

You gave me the card at subway today. Have you listened to inferno yet? I think it rocks. Write me back sometime, oh and you still have not told me your name.

Paul

Paul rolled his eyes at himself, god that sucks, aw well.

He left his laptop on and laid on the bed, falling asleep about 15 minutes later.


	4. A Morning Reply

from now on a () star thingie means the person is thinking the sentence or word, and quotations mean their saying it….thanks ;)

Chapter 4

"A Morning Reply"

* * *

Paul rolled over rubbing his beard with his big hands. He sat up and checked the time, Its late. He walked in to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, he looked and felt rested. He brushed hi teeth and shaved, then took a quick shower. What to do today, hmmm

:Phone Rings:

Paul walked over still towel drying his hair wearing nothing but a little white towel around his waist.

"Hello"

"Hey big shot"

"Hey mike, whats up"

"Not much, woke up early this morning and havent seen you down here, just making sure your alive"

(Voice In Backround) "TWO BABY, TWO!"

"Whats going on down there?"

"Randy and Cena are playing b-ball"

"Oh, and you?"

"Coffee, free coffee, you comin down?"

"Yeah gimme like 5"

"Alright, im out, (Backround) "BOOMSHAKALAKA"

Paul hung up the phone and sat in front of his laptop he signed into his aol account

"You've got mail"

Paul went to check his inbox when an instant message popped up in his way

Ten4Charlie: Morning Sunshine

CerebralAss: Hey

Ten4Charlie: You coming to the show tonight?

CerebralAss: Show? What would that be

Ten4Charlie: Vinny Mac got us tickets for blue man group! Oh wait I forgot you were living under a rock yesterday at practice

CerebralAss: I was tired, but ill see I don't know right now

Ten4Charlie: lol, alright later Paul

CerebralAss: Bye

(That was Chris Beniot so you guys don't have to go nuts figuring it out, lol)

Paul clicked his inbox and deleted the spam he searched for a reply from "LittleQuack" but there was not one to be found, he felt his stomach drop.

Dam, who is this girl, and how does she do this? Paul exhaled and stretched, he threw on some clothes and tied up his black sneakers

coffee coffee, I think I want some French vanilla

Paul grabbed his phone and keys and headed down the hallway, he felt a draft on his neck its chili, shit my coat Paul turned around and headed back to his room. He walked to the chair and grabbed his leather coat. He threw it on and headed for the door.

"You've got mail"

Pauls eyes lit up and he stopped in his tracks


	5. Billy Joel

Chapter 5

"Billy Joel"

* * *

Hunter took of his coat slowly, hoping to god it was her. If its spam, that laptop is going out the window

He started to feel nervous, so he sat in the chair, the screen was running the screen saver so paul still had no clue if it was her.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her_

Paul moved his finger on the mouse pad and looked for the name, and there it was,

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is_

Paul smiled and clicked the email, he kept the smile the entire time he read the letter

_She's got a light around her  
And everywhere she goes  
A million dreams of love surround her  
_

Hey there ;)

I figured you'd lose the card for some reason so I was surprised to hear from you lol

Yeah I guess I kinda fibbed when I asked what wwf I mean e was, I was just interested to see what you'd say. I figured you'd go into some speal and be all big about it, but you wernt, which was, dare I call the triple h "Sweet," lol. Im doing fine, just getting ready to go back to my class, were doing apple rolling, im sure you'd love it lol um well I suppose that's it for now, Im not much of a email person, id rather be talking to a human….. well I suppose its safe to give you my number lol, if your in the area for a while give me call sometime, nice hearing from you.

LittleQuack

(You don't get to know my name until I get to know your real one:)

1-774-880-9088

* * *

Song Credit goes to Mr. Billy Joel, for "Shes got a way about her" The song just...fit i guess ill throw one in the story every once and a while if yall like it 


	6. Ap La Shay

Chapter 6

"Ap la shay"

* * *

: Later that day :

Paul sat next to Mike smiling his head off

"Alright man, tell me whats goin on, because you've gone from total prick, to mr smiley in like 24 hours"

Paul smiled even bigger

"I met someone," he looked at mike for his reaction

"OOOO its about time, who and where?"

"well that's the thing, I don't know her name, but I ran into her in FYE the other day, and we emailed each other, im going to call her soon, when she gets out of school"

Mikes got a disgusted expression "Robbin the cradle man?"

"Hehehe no no no, she a teacher"

"Oh, hehe,"

Paul grabbed a towel and sat his head back against the wall behind the bench they sitting on

"You think she might be something special?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is.."

"Does she know who you are?"

"Well last time she saw me I was in dx, so I guess she hasn't watched it in a few years"

Mike nodded, "Well give her a call, we'll see what happens huh, he tapped pauls shoulder and headed for the bathroom"

Paul had already programmed her number in his phone, under "little quack" since he still had no name for her yet. He stepped outside and dialed the number, his butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

:Ring:

:Ring:

:Ring:

"Hello?"

"Hey, ahh this is triple h"

"Hehe, well hello triple h, how's your day going?"

"Slow, not much to do" "How was the uh, apple rolling?"

"Very well, hehe"

"What exactly does that entail anyways?"

"Well we put paint on the apples, then roll them back and fourth on big white paper"

"heheh I take it you have young ones"

"No no, it's a very advanced college technique, its called uh " Dancing with Aplache"

"hehehe"

"Yes I have the munchkins to teach"

" Nice, uhhh so are you busy tonight?"

"Actually yes"

"Aw your kidding…"

"Sorry, hehe didn't think youd be disappointed"

"Nothing you can cancel?"

"Trust me id rather be out with anyone then goin to the party"

"Ooo party girl huh?"

"Parent teacher party,AKA everyone standing around with their noses up and not talking to each other"

"Aw I feel bad for you"

"Well you could tag along"

"Really, you sure?"

" I'd actually like to see their faces if I walk in with a guy as big as you, hehe"

"Oh gee thanks, I see how it is"

"Aw… well are you game?"

"Funny you say that"

"Say what?"

"Yeah know what, I think I will, um what would you like me to wear?"

"uh well it's a bit dressy"

"I have suits galore, no problem"

"Alright, its settled then, do you have a pen?"

"Yes, I do," Paul pulled out a pen from his coat and wrote on his arm

"Got the address, I can give you directions"

"That would be nice, thanks"

"Okay you go left out of…."

Paul jotted everything down enjoying her lovely voice

"Alright so its setteled, see you at 7:30 triple h"

"See ya"

Paul hung up his phone and turned around, facing the one and only Vince Mcmahon himself

"Hey"

"Hi, im on my way out, mikes looking for you"

"Thanks"

"Have a good one"

"You to" paul smiled,vinny's always in a hurry

"There you are, you comin to the show?" mike said

"I have plans"

"Ahhh with Mrs. Right?"

"Hush up"

"alright, later hunter" mike trotted off

Hunter waved, dashing up to his room to get ready...


	7. Lets Get Ready To Mingle

-Chapter 7-

"Lets get ready to mingle"

* * *

(I refer to triple h as hunter in real life when im talking about him, and so do the other wrestlers, so im not calling him paul anymore, plus down the line, the girl will also call him hunter, he just looks like a hunter to me:)

* * *

Hunter checked himself out in the mirror one more time

I haven't felt this dam nervous in a long time…

He decided to wear his hair in a tight neat ponytail complete with a dark suit, blue undershirt, and black tie.

I wonder what she'll wear…

Hunter was downing Rolaids soft chews and water to calm his stomach down

:knock knock:

"Yeah, Whos there?"

"Uhhh, the IRS sir, it seems you left some claims of prostituition off of last years return, we've come to collect"

Hunter whipped open the door, and was face to face with adam (edge) and mike (hbk)

"Im busy, what do you to freaks want?"

Mike looked hunter up and down, "lookin snazzy" he said with that classic boy toy grin of his

"Thanks, what are you too up to?"

"seeing if your coming to the movies with us, but I see you have other plans"

Adam sat in the corner playing with his Nintendo ds, all mike and hunter could hear in the backround was Mario kart music, they both stopped talking and turned to adam

Adam looked up realizing all eyes were on him

"What?" adam shrugged and went back to playing

"Okaaaay then, well I guess we'll leave you alone" mike said

"hey fuck stick", hunter said in his low voice

"yeah yeah im goin, good luck"

"I don't need a punk to tell me that, but thanks anyways"

Adam rolled his eyes and mike smirked

"Oh how was blue man group?" hunter asked

"Aw you missed a good one"

"Yeah, maybe next time, later guys"

"Dam the fuckin BANNANA'S" adam yipped out loud to his game while almost walking into the wall

Mike turned around when he got to the door, "gimme a ring later,……………………… that's if you sleep _here_ tonight," he ended with another hbk smirk

Hunter exhaled and said "Will do, make sure you help litas boy toy to the elevator, those up and down arrows tend to confuse him"

"Hehehe, nice"

Adam yelled from the hallway "**he who hesitates, masterbates**"

Hunter slammed the door, chuckling out loud, their little visit helped his stomach problems, well that and the 8 rolaid soft chews…

Hunter shortly arrived at the outside of the building, seemed like some soft of hall that people rent for parties. He saw a bunch of mini vans and bmw's

this outa be good

Hunter made sure he had his phone and locked his truck. He looked around for her,…….. now ill get to know her name, finally

Hunter stepped onto the sidewalk, hoping she wasn't already there, he felt uncomfortable walking in alone. He felt lost for a moment, but then, there she was. She had straightened her hair, and was wearing a black, tight, glittery dress, what was both cute and odd was she had black sneakers on, as hunter got closer, he saw they had black lacey shoelaces to tie the dress with them, how clever. She had light gloss on her lips and pink eye shadow, her legs were incredible, she smiled as her petite hands moved with her words. Hunter saw her roll her eyes as the old man she had been speaking to walked away. She looked annoyed, until she turned in his direction..

She smiled big and so did hunter, they both felt a warm feeling and a spark hit as their eyes met. She waved him over, she looked anxious, like he was there to save her.

"Hi"

"Hey, you look", hunter look down, "incredible"

"Thanks, you look very snazzy yourself," she smiled, staring at his shoulders

"I like your hair up, old school triple h huh"

Hunter smiled

"You straightened yours, no more banana curls"

"Yeah, give the gel 20 minutes, hehe"

"Hehe"

"oh let me get you a name tag, and then we can go in"

"Alright"

"thanks again for coming, I really don't like these things"

"thanks for inviting me"

She returned a minute later with a name tag labeled "Hunter" and one for herself.

"Hunter huh?"

"sorry its all I could think of up there, hehe"

"No, no its fine, that's what everyone calls me anyways"

"oh, well good"

He looked over at her tag, waiting to finaly know her name

"Ms. Gresham"

"Ms. Gresham huh, thought id get to know your name finally"

"Aw, well I gues not, hehe, it's a teacher thing, if you're a teacher at these things you're a mr or ms, that's why yourahunter"

"Ah gotcha"

"shall we?" she extended her arm

She smelled of wonderful vanilla. They joined arms, both walking tall, hunter happy just to be close to her, and she happy just to not walk in alone.

She looked forward while talking through her teeth laying down some info for hunter.

"Okay, a bunch of old and angry people will come up to me, and criticize me, their the teachers"

"Okay"

"except for jenna, shes my best friend, shes great, and an avid wrestling fan, sorry about that"

Hunter smiled "that's fine"

"she hates you anyways, so no biggie"

"oh gee thanks, hehe"

"hehe", her laugh so contagious, "well she said something about you stabbing an old man in the head with a screw driver"

"Oh boy"

"hehe, ok moving on"

"and then you'll get younger, hyper people, who will interrigate me on how their kids are doing, especially when they get their hands on the wine" "Got it all?"

"I think so"

"scared yet?", they got to their table and hunter pulled out her chair

"I've faced worse", her smiled at her, she felt reassured.

"thanks, oh and I told jenna, my friend, that you'd be here, she said "ill try to contain myself"

"Who does she like?"

"uh that rapping white kid"

Hunter rolled his eyes "figures"

"hehe, lets see…..what do you drink?" she asked

"Uhhh, lets see"

They looked at the selections across the room on the table

"Ive been in a orange soda mood for some reason" said hunter

"I don't drink much either, I hope they have cherry coke, hehe" she licked her soft lips

"ill go check for us" hunter stood up

" ok, be carefull out there"

"I will, oh and what do I say if they ask who I am"

"uh just tell them your with Ms. Gresham"

Hunter nodded, he felt so comfortable with her ... Gresham, I like it

He was not as nervous as he thought, just incredibly thirsty, most likely from the drooling, but god was she gorgous. He made his way to the table of drinks, meanwhile Jenna found Ms. Gresham (you don't get to know her name either, ha)

----------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Table

----------------------------------

Jenna sat across from Ms. Gresham

"Nice dress, nice and slinky"

"Why thank you ms lady in red"

"Ha, ha, so where's the big guy?"

"Getting me a drink, she raised her eyebrows"

"You diggin him? Because your all smiley, and your never like this at these things"

"Maybe", she smiled a big smile

"Wheres Derek?"

"parking the car"

"oh, do have lipstick on my teeth?"

"Nope", your good

"thanks, and you better be nice"

"Ill try, I really will, actually im sorta nervous"

"why, well he's mean on tv and all, but I cant deny his fineness," "and that voice, and his butt….god girl"

"JENNA, hehehehhe"

"What, hehehhe"

"What are you twelve, is this our prom?"

Jenna stuck out her tongue

----------------

Back to hunter

----------------

oh good orange soda , no cherry coke…cherry pepsi that'll do

"Hi there" some stalky man in glasses stared at hunter

"hello" hunter smiled, grabbed the drinks, and walked back quickly

--------------------

Table

--------------------

Here he comes, they both stared in aw.

"Hi ladies, jenna, nice to meet you" hunter smiled

"Hi, nice to meet you"

Jenna turned to casey, "Hes huge"

"Jenna, hes right her ya know"

"I know", jenna looked to hunter, "your huge"

"Thanks, they had cherry pepsi, no coke"

"oh that's even better"

"jenna can I get you anything" hunter asked politley

"Dereks going to grab me some wine on the way in"

"ok" hunter sat down next to Ms.Gresham

"Derek is jenna's fiance"

"ah, congratulations"

"Thanks, congratulations on your wedding, and divorce"

Hunters stomach dropped as Ms. Gresham looked over

"He got married and divorced on tv, it was hilarious"

"Oh, hehehe," I thought you were actually married and divorced, scared me for a second, she smirked

Jenna and Hunter looked at each other, knowing that he did in real life also, but neither brought it up.

"How the hell did you run into triple h, I forgot to ask?"

"he tried to steal my cd, then stalked me to lunch"

"Hey I had seen the cd first" , hunter replied

"Oh yeah, then why was my hand on the bottom ?" "huh huh?"

"Shoot, you got me there"

"Hehe, I win" She sipped her soda lightly through her straw

Derek approached the table holding two glasses of wine "Heres the two hottest teachers in the building, hehehe"

"Gee thanks Derek" jenna and casey laughed

Hunter look up, smirking

Derek stared at hunter as he sat down and handed jenna her drink, "so whos the kindergarden cop?" Both girls cracked up.

"Hey Ms. Gresham, bathroom break" jenna said to her

"Oh yeah, be right back hunter"

"alrighty"

Jenna called back "Be good boys"

Derek smiled at hunter "I was just kiddin"

"No no, its fine," hunter tightened his pony tail and took off his jacket

"Its nice to see blank her with someone, its been a while for her" Derek sipped his wine.

"been a while?" hunter asked

"Yeah, " Derek sat back and stretched, "she has that, hearts been broken a hundred times kind of past, so she put a wall around it and all that jazz, you know that story im sure" "don't get me wrong shes real nice, she just ran into a lot of jerks I guess, shes been alone for a while, jenna and I just feel unsure about you"

"Unsure about me?" hunter grew annoyed, They dont even know me

"well, don't get me wrong, you're an awesome wrestler, but jenna and I know how much you too travel, and keep this a secret but jenna said Ms Gresham cant stop thinking about you, so she worried if you too date, with your schedule, ya know, it would be hard"

"Well, I understand your concern, but I don't even know her first name yet, so you can slow it down a bit"

"hehe, alright man, just saying what jenna told me too, being a good fiance, ya know"

"hehe, I had a feelin"

------------------

In the bathroom

------------------

"I told Derek to have a talk with him"

"You what, about what"

Casey reapplied her gloss in the mirror

Jenna fixed her dress straps "Ya know, just to be careful with you"

"jenna we don't even know each other" "For god sakes"

"I know, its just that all you've talked about is him, and besides your projects woth the kids, I havent seen you smile and be so happy and talk about someone so much, in, well never"

"Well, I don't know whats going on, I cant figure it out at all, I barely know him yet I keep having dreams about him"

"Aw sooo sweet"

"hush, im getting back there before Derek screws up one of theQ cards you probably gave him to read"

"oh, ha ha, theres toilet paper on your shoe"

Casey looked down "Is not, dammit I cant believe I looked"

She walked back to the table.

Jenna laughed out loud

--------------

Back to the table

--------------

"Hey fellas"

Hunter looked a bit down, she sat next to him and put her hand on his should, leaned into his ear.

"Sorry for whatever he said, ive known jenna since we were 2, and she just cares a lot" Her breathe smelled like cherries, and was warm on his neck, it gave him a good feeling that shot up his spine, his smile was now back

"Oh its fine, it was'nt too bad"

The music was turned up and people started to dance

Deeeerek, come on their slow dancing!" jenna called

"ok ok," he got up and joined jenna

She looked at hunter and he stood up

"Ms Gresham, would you like to join me?"

"Hmmm a wrestler who's light on his feet, this id like to see"

He grabbed her hand, and she was very surprised at how gentle he was about it. The words of the song magically matched what derek had just said about her….

_She'll let you in her house _

_If you come knockin' late at night_

_She'll let you in her mouth _

_if the Words you say are right_

_If you pay the price_

_She'll let you deep inside_

_But there's a secret garden she hides _

Hunter led her to the dance floor, "didn't think thered be dancing"

"the old geeseres request it, hehe" she smirked

"ah I see"

_She'll let you in her car_

_To go drivin' round _

_She'll let you into the parts of herself _

_That'll bring you down _

_She'll let you in her heart_

_If you got a hammer and a vise_

_But into her secret garden, don't think twice_

Hunter put one hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, they smiled looking into each others eyes. Hunter felt like noone else was there, for the first time in his life, he was speechless, he could not explain the feelings going through his entire body, they danced lightly, never going off beat or looking away. She smiled the whole time, moving with him, in sync.

_You've gone a million miles_

_How far'd you get_

_to that place where You can't remember_

_and you can't forget_

_She'll lead you down a path _

_There'll be tenderness in the air _

_She'll let you come just far enough _

_So you know she's really there_

Hunter knew this meant something, and so did she, they could have easily missed each other, what if I stopped for gas first, and she never touched my hand, what I had remembered to order the cd online and never went to the store, what if she had gone to get food somewhere else Hunter now believed in fate………but what will it bring these strangers

_She'll look at you and smile _

_And her eyes will say_

_She's got a secret garden_

_Where everything you want _

_Where everything you need_

_Will always stay_

_a million miles away…….._

They still held each other dancing slowly,

"Do your friends always call you 'Ms. Gresham'?"

"hehe no, I requested that they do, because of our little deal"

"Deal, oh yeah the deal, I don't get to know your name until you know mine, that one?"

"yup that's the one, she smiled"

"of course… its not fair though" hunter said cutely

"And why not?"

"Well see, you could just google me and find my name"

She smiled, "True, I promise I wont"

"Okay, I believe you"

"Hehe"

His hand fits so perfectly in mine she thought to herself

The music ended and they went back to the table. They spent hours chatting, and when she would get stuck chatting with old angry teachers, hunter went to the rescue, she loved the way he spoke, and how he made her laugh. He loved her laugh, and how she carried herself, and the love and dedication she showed for her little students. The party ended, and he asked if she would like a ride home, she accepted. Hunter opened the car door, and waved goodbye to Jenna and Derek, and helped her in. Hunter saw her lean over, and unlock his door for him, this made hunter remember something his father had once told him, "Hey Paul, if you see a girl lean over and unlock your door for you, marry her, okay?" Hunter smiled at his fathers words.

He looked over at her, how bright her eyes were, how perfect she was, she looked sleepy, and it was adorable.

"Thanks for driving me, I took a taxi in case I wanted wine, you never know"

"No problem, thanks for inviting me"

She smiled, too sleepy to come up with a reply, she managed to give him directions and clip in her seat belt.

Hunter walked her to door, nervous about that last moment that everyone looks forward too and dreads at the same time.

She turned around at the step, her stature so small next to his

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, Derek and Jenna crack me up"

"Yup, their my favorite fruit cakes," she smiled

"Ill take you out with my friends sometime, now i know some fruit cakes.. hehe"

"Hehe, i can imagine" "Well, im exhausted" she said

"Me too, get some rest, goodnight Ms. Gresham"

"Sleep sweet", she gazed into his eyes

sleep sweet, I like that he thought to himself

She turned around and headed upstairs

"Oh hunter, one more thing"

"Yes, Ms. Gresham?"

"your number came up private on my phone, so I cant give you a call, and id like to sometime" her eyes sparkled

"Oh sure, here"

Hunter grabbed a pen out of his suit, and removed his name tag, and wrote on it, and handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel

Everyone was in bed and he quietly went to his room. He took of his coat and shirt and pants, leaving only his tight black boxer briefs. He fell on the bed, in a whirl of happiness, knowing that things were going to change for the better in his life, but not knowing it wasn't going to be that easy

* * *

Credit for song: Bruce Springsteen "secret garden" 


	8. Practice makes perfect

-Chapter 8-

"Practice makes perfect"

Hunter rolled over, waking up with a smile. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, he heard a knock at the door so he threw on jean shorts and a long sleeve black shirt, that he

left unbuttoned, draping lightly over his chizzled chest.

"One Minute," he cleared his throat

Hunter opened the door and was greeting by hbk and a large cart of breakfast food

"Morning Romeo, I have brought you breakfast"

Hunter smiled "What for?"

"Well," mike (hbk) moved the cart into the room

"Smells good, hehe" hunter smiled

"We are going to dicuss Ms. Right over a fine breakfast feast I have ordered"

"You want details?" hunter said in a groggy voice

"Yes, please" They both sat down and filled their plates

"Your like a girl mike, I swear" hunter shook his head

"Come on, spill it sister"

hunter chewed his scrambled eggs, and mike put sugar in his coffee.

"Well I got there and she was...amazing looking, absolutely amazing"

"Go on"

"She had this tight black dress on, and I just didn't know what to say, anyways she went and got us name tags and go figure she's a teacher you know, and you have to put Ms. whatever on yourtag, so she had Ms.Gresham on it, I was like dam ya know, so I still don't know her name"

"Aw your kidding," mike ate some sausage

"So we went in and uh, I met her friends, uh jenna and her bitch, derek"

"Hehehe, bitch huh?"

"Okay the dude sat there like he was her dad, lecturing me, like 'what are your intentions' kind of deal, I was like Jesus, I don't even know her name"

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah so come to find out, his girlfriend just told him to give me that speech, so yeah he's her bitch"

"And what about Ms.Right" mike added syrup to his waffles

"She was just," and right there, for the first time mike had known hunter, he saw a glitter in his eyes, and anew smile on his face, as hunter looked off into space, thinking of this girl, mike had never seen hunter like that before, with anyone...

"She was amazing, she was so funny, and she really loves the kids she teaches, I mean it's her passion, I think there's a lot to her, she likes so many different things, like me ya know, and she was wearing these sneakers with a dress, but with lacy shoelaces...Hunter went on for about 20 minutes, mike was sorry he asked, and throughout hunters blurb of lovey dovey, he reminded him his food was getting cold...

"I don't know man, I'm really interested in this girl, I still don't know her name"

"Hehe", mike sipped his coffe, "lets make guesses... id say she sounds like a Betsy, or uh a uh suzie...hehe"

"I don't know man, I think im going to email her"

"Alright, ill get this cart out of your way, and don't be late for practice, its at twelve, you got two hours"

"Thanks for breakfast,"

"Oooo ill gossip wit choo anytiiime"

"Get out, hehe"

"See ya on the flipside" mike grinned and left hunter alone to email ...Ms. Gresham

Hunter sat and thought and began typing

Hey Ms. Greshem

last night was fun, it was nice meeting Derek and Jenna, thanks again for inviting me, have a good afternoon.

Mr. Levesque

Hunter took a 30 minute shower and let his hair towel dry, he threw on his black wrestlingtights and grabbed his water to go workout before practice. Before he headed down he saw he had a message waiting, his away message had been on while he was in the shower.

Littlequack: Morning

Hunter sent one back to see if she was still there,

CerebralAss: good morning to you too

Littlequack: Have a good shower?

CerebralAss: I see you saw my away message lol yeah I did

Little quack: I suppose you have wrestling stuff to do today

CerbralAss: yes, I have practice

Littlequack: ahhh cool, do you stay at the arena?

CerebralAss: well we workout at the gym at the hotel first, then to the arena

Littlequack: You still at the old fleetcenter?

CerebralAss: yeah we are, if your not busy you should stop by, come see me work

Littlequack: maybe I will, how would I go about getting in?

CerebralAss: Just tell the guy with red hair outside "Red cats rule" and he'll let you in, then ask for me

Little quack: ok lol, nice s/n

CerebralAss: oh its short for cerebral assassin, one of my nicknames...lol

Littlequack: nice, well im going to go jog, have a fun practice

CerebralAss: thanks, have a good one yourself

She signed off and hunter smiled, wondering when he would see her again

Hunter headed to practice and got in the ring with flair, they laughed and tossed each other around

"Hey hunter, you have an audience"

"What?" "Who?"Hunter was being held threw the ropes by flair, and mike was trying to talk to him...

"Look towards the tron," mike smiled

Hunter turned around, but was upside down In seconds and thrown to them mat by flair, he looked up, and saw a blur of something small under the tron, he was then flipped over, but caught flair in a head lock, he reversed it and catapulted hunter out of the ring...Flair called a time and hopped down for some water, hunter laid on the mat out of breathe on his back, then he looked up and say a familiar pair of legs standing over his head, it was her, she put her foot on his chest and jokingly flexed her arms in a hulk hogan pose

Hunters eyes lit up

"Hey, I didnt think id see you here"

"Well I had to come say hi, and watch you get your butt kicked by an old man"

"Oh thanks", hunter sat up "Want a drink?"

"No thanks, randy helped me to some gatorade"

"Oh he did, did he?" hunter looked over but did not see him anywhere

"Do you wrestle tonight?"

"Nope, just usually on Mondays, or sundays on pay per view, or a house show."

"Ahhh" she nodded

"You busy?" she smiled

"Nope, free for the rest of the day, and night"

"Nice, you wanna do somethin, im board"

"Sure, how about a tour..."


	9. Whats In A Name?

-Chapter 9-

"What's in a name"

* * *

Hunter walked side by side with her, showing her the parts of the arena he knew.

"And this is where the smelly men come to clean up, the lovely showers"

"Hehe, very nice"

"Now down this way, for a while, there is the 'boiler room', and yes we do wrestle in real ones too", hunter smirked

"I had no doubts, don't worry"

A sudden boom hit the side wall and made her jump, she instinctively grabbed hunters hand, and forgot to let go.

"It's ok, just the machines, hehe, relax" hunters low tone reassured her.

"Gese, lemme find my heart, its around here somewhere", she jokingly looked around

"Hehe you want anything?"

"Uh I haven't had lunch yet," she still held his hand

"Me neither, and the walking made me thirsty, well you might know whats nearby better then me", hunter realized he was holding her hand still too, and how her petitefingers fit perfectly inbetween his.

"Uhhh im trying to think..." he said "The guys and I usually go to applebees, you like that place?"

"Yeah, I love their ne" Casey was cut off when someone almost walked right into her, it was Stephanie Mcmahon, and she was in a hurry.

"Watch were you swing around the new" and, stephanie looked down and saw they were holding hands, "and sluty interns, paul"

"Hey, pipe down, and she's not an intern"

steph had seen hunter with women since the divorce, and she always made comments, but he never, ever, defended any of them, Stephanie's heart dropped. She could not think of a reply, she took one look at the girl, and turned around.

"Sorry, she's always angry about something, especially when it comes to me" Hunter really really did not want to get into the story, he was having such a great time with her.

"What does she have against you?"

"She was the one I was married and divorced too"

"Hehe, oh yeah the storyline Jenna mentioned, you had to forcefully kiss her huh?", "hehehe, I have sympothy, did your lips get hyperthermia?"

"Hehe," hunter laughed nervously, he should tell her the truth, that it really happened, he knew he should, but he did not want to ruin what was just beginning to blossom

Hunter asked if she wanted to be introduced to the guys, but then asked if, since they were starved, if she wanted to wait until after lunch.

"Sure, my tummys rumbling"

Hunter went and changed, and they exited outside and sat in Hunters truck

He revved the engine and smiled at her.

"You gotta let me drive this thing someday!"

"Hehe, yeah you said you always wanted a truck, ill let you drive it back, how bout that?"

"Really, aw thanks big guy"

"No problem, so shall we?" She nodded and they put their seatbelts on.

"So who's your favorite wrestler, or who was back when you watched it?"

"Uhhh, that would be the undertaker"

"Yes, yes, good, wise choose" he drove with one hand, chewing his gum.

"And I loved bret hart too"

"Oh no, I guessyou hated me then"

"Hehe, well I loved Sean, he was like my biggest crush, im nervous meeting him and the undetaker"

"Mikes a good guy"

"Mike?"

"That would be Sean's real name, and the undertaker is Marc"

"Marc huh, I can see that, but Sean does not look like a Mike"

"Hehe, you can tell him that when you see him"

"I hated the greenich snob thing, of course, but I loved dx"

"I mostly remember sean, and all I remember of you is the snob who got his ass whooped hard by warrior at wrestlemania, hehe."

"Aw come on, what about dx then?"

"Dx, well as I said I watched sean mostly, drooling, and I remember you making comments about sgt. Slaughters wife a lot, which got old for me really fast, but you and sean were hot"

Hunter looked over and smiled at her, "You think im hot huh?"

"Actually I like your hair now, it was too long back then"

"Thanks,... you know your gorgous right?"

She put her head down and smiled

"Well thank you"

"Your welcome Ms.Gresham"

Hunter parked and they were seated in a booth, away from everyone else, the employees knew hunter and the others guys for years and always treated them well

"Can I get you guys drink?" the giddy waitress asked

"Sure, ill have an iced tea with lemon please, and..." hunter looked at Ms.Gresham

"Dr.Pepper please"

"Sure, ill be right back to take your order, salads are on special this week"

"Thank you" they both said in unison

"So Paul, what do you do when your not wrestling"

"Well, I,... wait, you just called me Paul, did you google me?"

"Hehe, no no, the ice queen that tried to eat me gave it away"

"Awww, well the deals gotta be done now, spill it"

"No, we never said the person had totell it right away"

Hunter jokingly glared at her

"Hehehe", god he loved her laugh...best sound in the world he thought.

"Okay one iced tea, and one Dr.Pepper" are you ready to order?

"Oh yeah, that" hunter said in a funny high pitch voice

"Ill have the uh chicken marsala please"

"Sure, and for you mam?"

"A the chicken strips but with barbecue sauce instead of honey mustard please"

"Sure, ill be back with your order shortly"

They both said thank you unison again

"What do you have against honey mustard?" hunter looked at her with a funny suspicious face

"I love barbecue, what can I say"

"Just chicken strips huh?'

"What should I have milked you and ordered lobster?"

"Well yeah, hehe"

"Ew, Im definetly not a seafood person"

"Oh, well how about the ribs"

"Too late"

"Well, ill get you desert"

"HUUUU they have apple crisp!"

hunter tilted his head back like he was scared

"I take it you like the stuff?"

"Uh yeeeeah"

"Heeehee"

Thier food arrived and halfway threw...

"Hey, theres no lemon in my iced tea"

She put her hands on her hips and said in a english accent, "Well i'm so soooory mista helmsley, that we could not arrise to your needs this fine aftanoon"

"Hehehehehe," hunter laughed so hard he cried.She smiled and laughed herself, shortyly after desert arrived, Ms.Greshem had asked for her own bottle of chocolate syrup, the waitress and hunter had no idea why...

Casey dug into her apple crisp and hunter stood up and excused himself. While he was gone, she put the syrup to work on his applecrisp. Hunter washed his hands and ran into her on his way out.

"Hey, come here often? hehe"

"Hehee see ya in a few"

Hunter sat down and took a sip of his non lemoned iced tea, he looked down ready to eat his apple crisp, and written in syrup was, 'Casey'. Hunter smiled at her creative way of telling him, and at how beautiful, cute, and sweet it sounded. It felt so good to finally know her name, casey, and he reapeated it over and over again in his mind. She sat back down, noticing his smile.

"Hi Casey", hunter tilted his head sideways and smiled

"Hi Hunter"

"Wow, it feels so good to call you that, you look like a Casey"

"Thanks, Hehe, yeah you calling me Ms. made me feel old, i just like hunter better, so is it okay for me to refer to you as hunter?"

"Yeah, like i said a before, everyone calls me that except my family and her 'iceness' Mcmahon"

"Hehehehe"

They finished lunch and hunter kept his promise and let Casey drive his truck back to the arena

"So what kind of truck would you want anyways?"

"Uhhh a big red one, with four doors," she bit her lip, enjoying the feel of the truck.

"Nice" hunter loved the skirt she had on

"Oh i need to buy a new wrestling t shirt while im here"

"Buy one? come on you know ill get you one"

"Okay, good"

"What do you want?"

"Uh can i haaaaaaaave one of your shirts?"

"Me, i thought you'd go for taker or sean? thats interesting"

"Get over your self Levesque"

"Hehehe"

"Sure ill get you a nice tight one"

"Uh huh, im sure," hunter saw her sexy smirk

They arrived at the arena and Casey thanked him for lunch, and getting to drive the 'huntermobile'


	10. Catching The Stars

-Chapter 10-

"Catching The Stars"

* * *

"Lets see who we can find around here for you to meet"

"K"

"Well first, is thier anyone you _dont _want to meet, hehe"

"Uhhh, the rock still around?"

"No, hehe,"

"Then were good"

"Oh and can you get cena's autograph, for Jenna, i wont ask any of the other guys, meeting them is enough for me"

"Yeah sure,"

:Knock knock:

"Yeah" a familiar voice called from the locker room

"Its hunter, are you decent?"

"As decent as i get"

"Alright, ready?" Casey got butterflies in her tummy she walked in, and thier he was, her dream date sean michaels

"Hi there," Mike smirked and checked her out, he looked to hunter and nodded with a thumbs up. Hunter jokingly glared at him.

"Casey, you okay?"

"Yeah, its just, werid" she smiled big and shook mikes hand

"Im your favorite wrestler arent i?"

"Nope, the deadman has that one"

"But she thinks your sexy" hunter smiled. Casey turned around and shot hunter a look, she turned back around and smiled at mike

"Oh well why are we hand shakin? ill give her a kiss she'll never forget" mike smirked. He grabbed Casey,

"Do you want one?"

"Uhh iii uh" Mike planted one while stareing directly at hunter. Hunter knew he was joking, and laughed out loud with Mike and Casey.

"Well before you impregnate her, i need to find Mark"

"Okay, nice meeting you Casey, i hear alot about you"

"Really?", she looked at hunter "Nice meeting you too sean"

They both walked outside

"Uh, sorry hehe, what was that like"

"Well a part of me just went to heaven" she smiled

"Aw well thats great" "Marc was at the gym this morning so he's gotta be here, ill text him"

"Okay he's in his room" "Back to the hotel we go?"

"Sure, my schedule's clear"

"Alright"

A few minutes later they arrive and Hunter takes Casey to Marc's room

"Hey bud, thanks for havin us"

"No problem, i just like the fact she likes me better then you"

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to sean, hehe"

"See what respect i get around here?"

"Hi" Casey smiled real big

"Well Casey here he is, your number one man"

Marc reached out and shook her hand, and pulled her into a gentle hug, it warmed and thrilled Casey's heart.

"Your, the uh, your the best"

Marc smiled real big, "Well thank you for coming to see me" he took off his deadman inc. hat and handed it to Casey

"wow, thank you so much"

"That'll go for 250 on ebay Casey" hunter smirked

"Your just jealous, i believe hes another guy that totaled your butt at wrestlemania"

"Hey, i thought you havent watched wrestling in like years"

"Well yeah, but ive never missed a wrestlemania"

"oh so you have seen me recently then?"

"Hehe nope, i only watch takers matches each year my friend records them"

They all laughed and chatted for a good half hour when hunter brought Casey back to the arena, Cena was leaving when hunter called, but he left a autograph made out to jenna before he left and hunters request.

"Thanks again, for everything"

"No no, thank you"

"Me? for what"

"Well, to tell you the truth, i havent felt this happy, in a long time" and he left it at that, he couldnt reveal the strong feelings he was having, he wasnt sure how she felt, and they hadnt even had a serious conversation yet.

"You know, besides my teaching, i can say the same thing about feeling happy" Hunter smiled and they picked up Jenna's autograph

"Say thanks to Cena for me"

"Will do" Hunter nodded

"So when do you crash into the next city?"

"Hehe, tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh" Casey's eyes seemed sad, they both wanted to grab each other and tell each other not to leave...

"You going to miss me?" she asked

They stopped walking and Casey stood in front of Hunter

"Ya know Casey," Hunter looked into her eyes "I am, i really am"

"Aw, hehe really?"

"Yeah, i think your great, and... i would really like to get to know you" hunter wanted to tell her his deep feelings, but he didnt want to scare her off, they hadnt even had a serious conversation yet. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well, i like your truck...Hehe no, really though, to tell you the truth, nothing ever interfers with my head when im teaching, but i've thought about you while ive been with the kids, and these past few days have been a blast, and i would very much like to get to know you," she smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Good"

"Well," the wind blew her blonde hair to the side "I should be going now" "When you heading back here?"

"Uh, not for a few months," hunter put his head down.

She smiled up at him "Aw you look sad" He took in a deep breathe,

"Well we can definetly call each other" he said

"Sure, will do Mr.Levesque"

"Hehe, well it was lovely meeting you Casey"

"Well it was wonderful meeting you and your fruitcakes"

"Ah yes, i enjoyed your fruitcakes as well"

"Hehe, well im going to get going, thank you again"

Casey reached up and patted hunters head, she wanted to feel his lips against hers so badly, there bodies, even not knowing each other, wanted to be together so badly.

"Bubye Casey" Hunter watched her get into her car, and his heart sank...Her heart sank down as well and she drove away...


	11. First Kiss, Wet Kiss

-Chapter 11-

"First Kiss, Wet Kiss"

* * *

Hunter thought of nothing but Casey the entire night. He tried to sleep but it was impossible, he finally drifted off at 4:30 am, and having to wake up at 7:00 did not feel good at all. His alarm went off and he heaved his heavy body and head out of bed. He felt awful, he took a long shower, and when he got out he heard a knock at the door

"Yeah?"

"Hey its me"

"Hang on let me get dressed"

"Sure"

Hunter threw on dark jeans that wrapped nicely on his firm buttocks and opened the door for Mike

"Hey"

Hunter could barley pick his head up for a nod

"What's wrong?" Mike asked frowning

"Its... Casey"

"Ooooo, her, ...I know, your jealous cuz I kissed her first," he hit Hunters shoulder.

"Hehehe, no no I just, its so odd, its kinda freaking me out, its like I cant stop thinking about her, and I feel scared to leave her, like what if something happens or she finds someone else... i could'nt sleep last nightI don't even know her Mike, and I'm scared to be without her"

"Well this is a toughie..., I mean, oh wait I know, think about it hunter, she's THE first girl you've ever dated that wasn't in our business, I mean we pulled Joanie right into it and steph was already here, and the interns you screwed around with...so Casey is not connected to it at all, it's a first for you, you can't have her around all the time, that's what's bothering you, you actually have to leave her behind"

"I didn't think of that... but your right, this is new for me"

"Well there you go, welcome to the real world of non-WWE women that the rest of us deal with, hehe"

"Oh ok, do you have member cards or something?" Hunter smirked. He picked up his black triple h shirt, but it would'nt go over his head

"Dude, that's like 8 sizes to small, what the hell are ya doin?"

"Oh wait, this is the shirt I got for Casey, she forgot to take it"

"Ohhhh well there ya go, you have a reason to call her now, hehe"

"I think I will" Hunter smiled at the thought of her. He chatted with mike until about 8:00 and then he began packing, he dialed her number knowing she would be up early to teach her class anyways.

:Ring:Ring:Ring:

"Hello?" Hunter could hear kids in the background

"Hey Casey, its Hunter"

"Oh hey"

"I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No no, we just sat the kids down and their having breakfast snack"

"Oh ok"

"What can I help you with Mr.Levesque, hehe"

"Uh well you left your triple h shirt here so I was wondering if you'd like it"

"Oh yeah, uh well I can leave for lunch since Ms.McGrath and Liz are both here today, and jenna too, so I can grab it then, I would like to say goodbye anyways since your leaving"

"Aw me too, well our flights leave at 11:30, and then 12:40"

"I could make it to the airport by like 12:20, if thats good, just uh gimme the gate number and... 'Michaela, please no banging on the tables, you'll get Chase started too hun', sorry hehe"

"No no its fine," Hunter smiled at the thought of Casey around those kids. Well it's gate 12 on the second floor, but ill meet you at the entrance so you don't have a hard time getting threw"

"Aw thanks Hunter, talk to you later, drive safe"

"Bubye" Hunter was excited, he gets to say goodbye, he finished packing and hung out with some of the guys that afternoon waiting to go to their next destination.

* * *

At the school

* * *

"Who was that?" Jenna asked

"That was", Casey smiled "Hunter"

"Whoa, he's really crushin on you Case, hehe"

"I know"

"What did he want?"

"I forgot my WWE t shirt, it's one of his, hehe"

"Oh, well why cant you get one another time or he can send you one?"

"I don't know, I don't care either, its not the shirt, I really want to see him, and say goodbye"

"Maybe you can give him a hug" Mrs. Mcgrath smiled

"Maybe" Casey blushed

"Give him a kiss, that way he wont forget you while he's gone"

"True, but I just met him"

"So! You've been on like 4 dates in the 4 days you've known him, It qualifies... hehe"

Casey imagined what it would feel like to press her lips against his big soft ones...

Hunter waited outside but didn't see Casey's car, it was 12:25.

He turned around and signed an autograph for a teenage girl and spoke to a her father. He clung onto the shirt he had for Casey. It started to down pour very hard, and they all hoped the flights wouldn't be cancelled, ...well not everyone.

"Will you sign my dog?" A familiar voice called behind hunter. He turned around and saw Casey smiling up at him.

"Hi" His eyes light up, he saw how adorable she looked all wet from the rain.

"Hey, how's your day been?" she asked taking off her hood

"Good, besides all this rain, how bout you?"

"Well everything was ok until Owen bit Bridget during circle time"

"Hehehe, aw did you beat him?"

"Nope, I couldnt find my sledgehammer today"

"Heheh oh yeah yeah" Hunter did'nt want that moment to end

"Well here's your shirt"

"Thanks" Casey smiled

"Have a good flight, email me sometime"

"Will do"

"Bye Hunter" she waved, placed her hood back on, and set off into the rain

"Bye Casey"

He watched her walk away, and he sadly turned around. But he couldn't let her go, not until he knew what he was feeling as real, and there was only one way to find out. Hunter never felt those fairy tale particular feelings when he kissed Joanie or Steph or any other girl...he needed to know if she was it. Without thinking he ran into the rain...

"Casey!" She turned around, under the rain and stood next to her car

"Yeah? What are you doing your getting soaked?"

"I just wanted to ask you something", the water dripping off his beard.

"What would that be?" Casey smiled

"Do you believe in loveat first site and soulmates and all that stuff?"

"Uhhh, well...its never happened to me before, so i guess not until i see it, hehe random question, why do you ask?"

"I need to know"

"Need to know what?" she asked

"If its all real"

"How can you do that?"

Hunter stepped closer to Casey, her eyes lit up, he placed his hand on her cheek, and she stared into his eyes, she knew what he was going to do, and he gave her time to move away, but she did'nt...,

"I want to know too then" Casey moved her lips closer to Hunters.

There lips touched and it was unlike anything Casey or Hunter ever felt thier whole lives, it started in their heads, theyfelt light headed andthen a warm feeling, it traveled through their necks, down thier hearts, through thier legs, and to their feet. The feeling traveled throughout their whole bodies, Hunter opened his mouth and Casey opened hers, Casey loved how soft Hunters lips were and neither of them could believe what they were feeling, The rain fell harder and they were both soaked, but there was nothing and noone else in the world that mattered, when those two soulmates became one at that very moment, time stopped, and thier hearts completed each others...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One look  
One smile  
One touch  
One embrace  
One kiss  
One love  
Two people  
Two minds  
Two souls  
Two destinies  
One road  
One journey  
One ending  
Together Hunter& Casey


	12. Distance

-Chapter 12-

"Distanced"

* * *

It had been 9 days since hunter had seen Casey, her blue eyes lingering in his mind all day, and that kiss in the rain in his dreams at night.

Hunter sat taping his hand in his locker room. He had spoken to Casey every night since they parted.They spoke well into the wee hours, and learned a lot about each other. Hunter was very excited, not only was it New Years Revolution live that night, but Casey was flying in for the show. After much trial and error, Hunter had convinced her to come, she asked if she could bring a friend, but didn't say who, hunter knew it would be Jenna. Shawn had also spoken to her online a few times and had part In getting her to come. Paul peaked his head into hunters room, to see how he was before their match. He had already had the cast put on. Hunter looked up and laughed at the cast.

"He he very nice"

"Thanks," big show smiled, "We gonna have fun tonight?" "Ill try not to smash your greenwich ass"

"Yeah yeah, bigger they are... yadda yadda"

"Uh huh uh huh you think that"

"Get outa here," Hunter smiled. Vince Mcmahon entered the room

"Now now girls, play nice, save some for your dance recital tonight", he placed his hand on big shows back. They both laughed and Big show exited

"Hey Vince"

"How you doing?"

"Fine,"

"I came to tell you that Casey has arrived at the airport and is on here way, I brought the message myself"

"Ahhh, thanks"

"Have fun out there, ill see you later" Hunter nodded and finished lacing his boots, he untied his hair and shook his head back and forth, so it fell perfectly on his big shoulders. He smiled to himself at the thought of finally seeing her again. He hadn't felt that happy outside the ring since he last saw her. Casey was excited to see him as well, and very excited to see him and the other superstars wrestle live. Just as Hunter was ready to go warm up, his phone rang.

:Ring Ring:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bud, ahh I just saw Casey get out of her limo, her and her friend"

"Oh, good"

"One problem Hunter"

"What? Is she okay? Whats wrong?"

"She with a guy, and their holding hands, I just uh, wanted to warn you, ill see ya in a few, im, im really sorry Hunter"

"Its, uh, yeah later" Hunter closed his phone, and his heart dropped, he looked down at the floor, and for the first time in a long time, he was fighting back tears. He sat in his chair, just pondering what he was going to do, when a half naked HBK came through the door.

"Hey, I ran down here to see how you were, you sounded uh not so good on the phone"

"Are you sure?"

"What, about Casey?"

"Yeah I mean were they really holding hands or did you like just think they were"

"No man, they were, like her hand in his, im sorry hunter" "Just, maybe it wasn't meant to be"

"Shawn I mean im in love with her, I haven't told her because I don't want to scare her, I talk to her every night, why didn't she tell me about him? I don't get it, I mean I kissed her, she must know how I feel, how could she bring him?"

"Hunter look, maybe she couldn't tell you, maybe this is how she's telling you, think about it, id dint want to tell you this in the beginning but, she's not one of those girls who's used to her boyfriend traveling the world ya know, she s just a teacher, she needs someone who's there like every other normal girl, your not retiring anytime soon and wwe isn't going anywhere, so maybe its better this way, if you love her you'll let her go kinda thing"

Hunter put his head down, knowing Shawn was right. "I just, cant let her go like that, I cant get through one day without her in my head"

"Well on the other end, maybe she's testing you, to see if you really have feelings about her"

"I guess, im just not ready to lose her yet, I haven't even had her in my arms yet, and my fingertips and slipped off"

"We'll see how tonight goes, but you have to concentrate on your match, and I do on mine, so I don't get killed tonight"

"Oh yeah Vince gave you the chamber huh?"

"Yes, im gonna get going, and thanks for putting it like that" Shawn flipped off hunter and exited

Hunter's head and shoulders felt very heavy as he tried to inhale and clear his mind. Casey must know how hunter feels about her after that kiss, has she changed her mind about how she feels, or is it all too much, can she not take...the distance?


	13. Heaven in her eyes

-Chapter 13-

"Heaven in your eyes"

* * *

Hunter swallowed the lump his throat, which was probably his heart at that moment. He would just have to be civil and deal with this cock. Even though he hadn't even met him, he knew he'd be a cock. Hunter walked down the hallway to find Casey who he knew was waiting for him. He saw her standing there, in a back flowy skirt, and a black top that held her nicely, very nicely. Her hair was shorter and straightened, he loved it. She had black hoop earrings in that dangled slightly. She was hot. He looked the left as his happiness bubble burst... she was hand in hand with another man. He was slightly taller then Casey, very skinny, and dressed in black pants and a dress shirt. :Must be some dum fuck lawyer or stock broker type: he thought to himself. Casey saw the women she was speaking to wave to someone, Casey knew it was him. Her eyes lit up as she set eyes on him, his little black trunks, no shirt showing off his wonderful chest, his laced up boots, and his wet hair down to his neck:This is the hottest man alive: Casey smirked at her thought. She let go of the mans hand, whom oddly didn't turn around to see where she was going...

"Hunter!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug, he embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Hi Case...he said softly"

"You got all your gear on, looks awesome, hehe im so excited"

"Yeah me too"

"You okay, you seem a little down"

"No no im fine," He forced a smile, this wasn't how this moment was supposed to happen, he was supposes to be happy and have her all to himself for the whole day.

"I have someone I want you to meet," she smiled

A voice called for hunter to come, it was Stephanie Mcmahon, "Now Paul, I need you to okay this thing, I need to fax it,"

"Ah, ill be right back"

"Okay" Casey looked down and didn't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't excited to see her at all, it was like he didn't care that she was even there, where was that man she had been taking to on the phone...does he feel how she does? Casey went over and over those questions until he returned.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" she looked upset

"Sure, my locker rooms down here"

She walked over to the man she held hands with and said something, then followed hunter to the locker room.

He looked her up and down, feeling so angry she brought her boyfriend with her. She began to welt tears behind her eyes. "Hunter, what's wrong, I took off my classes tomorrow, and flew al the ay out here and I feel like you don't eve care, you weren't excited to see me at all, I mean where's that guy I've been talking to you, I have to be honest that it hurts, I came all the way out here to see you"

"To see me?", hunter's eyes grew angry "I think you mean to hurt me"

"Hurt you, what the hell are you talking about, are you on something?"

"Casey, I've shown you, and told you little by little how I feel, and you have the nerve to bring your boyfriend here with you, I was looking forward to seeing until, until I see you in the hands of another man!" he eyes sank down and tears welted up

"Hunter, do you think id ever hurt you or anyone else? Do you? I've been looking forward to today for weeks now, and this isn't how I wanted it either" "First off, you , okay you kissed me once, and you hint around to liking me, were not committed to each other, and secondly that's not my boyfriend!"

"Not your boyfriend? Why the hell were you holding hands with him?"

"Hunter do you remember Brian?" "I know I told you about him!" she shouted

"Your brother Brian?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah I do, you said he older then you and he has a form of autism"

"Yes exactly, I brought him so he could meet you and have fun at the event, I hold his hand because he gets scared around strangers, he has anxiety" she sat down with her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Look, Casey, Im sorry, im really sorry, I didn't know, I just jumped to ... Case," he sat next to her.

"Look don't cry, why are you crying?"

"I just was really looking forward to seeing you, and I've never seen you angry like that it scared the hell out of me, I think im just going to take bri and go" she stood up

"Casey wait, don't go" she turned around

"Come here" He put his arms around her, but she kept hers at her side. " this was just a big misunderstanding. She just stood still, not embracing him back. He took her head and leaned ver, face t face looking into her eyes, hunter swore he saw heaven. "I really care about you Casey, and the thought of you with someone else just really threw me off, I never get like that over anyone. Im so sorry, please don't go, I want you and Brian to stay have fun, and you and I can have a talk after the show, okay?" he wiped her tears away with his big thumbs, and she finally embraced him.

"God Casey, do you know how beautiful your eyes are? Even when your crying?" he kissed her head "Im so glad you're here, I missed you," She touched his beard and smiled "I missed you too, I understand im sorry too."

"Well the show starts soon, just show the family pass I gave you and you get all the concessions you want for free, cool huh?"

"Thanks, im going to get Brian and I situated and you too can get acquainted after the show, good luck against the jolly green giant," they both laughed.

Hunter watched her walk away and felt a stone lift off his shoulders, he felt like such an ass...

A little while into new years revolution and motor-heads "time to play the game" struck its first chord. Casey had been watching hunter as the cerebral assassin on raw every Monday since he left. She had always loved that song from her favorite band but never knew it was made for hunter or it was theme song at all, what a coincidence. He trotted down the ramp in his black trunks, aquafina in bottle in hand. He looked amazing, and Casey stood up proud with Brian, who was wearing a triple h shirt from his sister.

"There he is" Casey pointed ad clapped.

"Noise, flower, noise"

"Bri its ok, remember its just fun, all these people are saying hi to our friend hunter"

"Saying hi just for him"

"Yes all for him"

"Wow," Brian covered his ears and watched the big lights, he had never seen his flower so excited. Before Casey was born, his mother told him there was a seed in her belly growing, but Brian's grandma taught him that seeds grow into flowers, Brian thought Casey would be a big flower someday, and ever since she was born, he has called her, his flower.

Hunter walked by the left side guardrail and glared at Casey, she knew he was in total "triple h" mode so she held up her sign she had hide from him until then, "Fe fi fo fum, big show smells the blood of a cerebral assas sun" hehehhe, the people around her laughed at th sign also. He threw his bottle down, then grabbed the rope and lifted himself up, he walked back and forth on the apron until he stood in place, he inhaled an spit up his infamous fountain of water. The crowd went wild as he wet to each corner raising his arms. Casey felt so excited, and a bit hot, seeing his chest and arms be flexed like that, he was in his element, this is what hunter was meant to do, and what he did best, Casey being a part of this made this a special night for both of them.

The match went great and Casey was proud of hunter, but felt bad for big show getting his poor hand smashed, triple h was such a bastard, and that's why we love him. As the stadium emptied out, Casey spoke to the other people around her that were in the special family members only seats. The security guards read their tags and brought them back stage to see their brothers ,sons ,fathers, and husbands. Hunter sat in his locker room finishing changing after a nice shower, awaiting Casey.

"Hey" Hbk came into the room

"How's it going? How many stitches?"

'Just seven, they said itll close nicely, how did I look?"

"Not bad for a chamber, hehe"

"You comin to the party?"

"Uh im going to take Casey and Brian out for a late dinner"

"Your taking her boyfriend too?"

"No no, its her brother, hes just a bit special so she holds his hand when he gets nervous"

"Your kidding? And you thought? Hehehehhehe"

"Shut up, easy mistake"

"Ahh ok well see you in the A.M"

"Bye man"

Casey handed her sign to Brian and searched for hunter...


	14. Open Late

-Chapter 14-

"Open Late"

* * *

"Hey, you did great" Casey embraced hunter reaching up as far as she could

"Thanks," Hunter smiled

"did you like what you saw?" Shawn leaned on Casey's shoulder

"Yeah I did, especially you getting your butt whipped by someone half your age"

"Uh huh, you keep watching, I still got it"

"Did you and Brian have fun?" hunter asked while looking atBrian's shirt. Brian nodded and held up the sign Casey had made.

"Hehehe, yeah I know Brian you and Casey wernt on my side, but I still one"

Brian smiled and patted Shawn's shoulder "Is you head ok, did you need a doctor" It was the first time Brian had spoken in front of hunter.

"Yeah I did, but they fixed it up, well you three have fun, talk to you in the A.M big man"

"Bye Shawn" Casey waved

"Don't forget your cane Shawn!" Hunter shouted

Shawn turned around and flippedthem off "I STILL KISSED HER FIRST!"

Casey and hunter remembered back to their kiss in the rain and smiled.

"How was your first live show?"

'Wow, I mean, it was just awesome, such a rush, we have to come back for wrestlemania, how would that be Bri?"

"Yeah..., I want to listen to my music flower" Hunter looked confused, not understanding what he meant by flower.

"Sure, lets get your mp3 all set" Casey pulled a cd player out of Brian's backpack and he put his headphones on and sat down on the bench in the back

"He loves music, he has hundreds of cd's"

'Flower, um , I have one hundred and twenty two cd's right now" Brian corrected her

"Sorry bri, I cant keep count like you, hehehe" Casey smiled. He turned up his music so he couldn't hear hunter and Casey talk anymore.

"So you going to that big party, id come but I don't want to make Bri sit in the hotel room ya know"

"No no, uh I figured as much, I was thinking maybe we can find someplace and grab a late dinner, you me and Brian" "Brian what do you say?" Hunter bent down to his level

"He cant hear us, hehe" She leaned over and slid off one of Brian's Headphones, "You hungry Bri?" Brian nodded. "Iced tea please"

"We'll get you iced tea buddy" Hunter smiled. Casey loved how gentle and nice Hunter was being, without treating Brian like a baby, like most other guys.

"Uh we can go up to my room and sift threw the yellow pages since neither of us know where the hell were goin"

"Sure" Just then big show walked by Casey.

"Hey you did good out there, very impressive"

"Aw thanks, do I know you?" he seemed out of breathe

"No, I flew out for the show, im a friend of hunters"

"Oh nice, how'd you like it?" Big show smiled

"It was great, I got.."

"Hey Casey, ill run up and go find somewhere and you can chill with the guys"

"Alright, see you soon"

"Now what were you saying? I think it may have been a compliment" hehe he laughed his gigantic deep laugh

"Hehhee, uuhhhh, oh yeah, I got a rush when you snapped his sledgehammer in two"

"So did I..., so you coming to the party?"

"Uh hunters taking my brother and I out to eat actually"

"Ah nice nice,"

Casey removed Brian's headphones once again "Bri, look who this is, come say hi"

"Hi, you did very well," Brian said while politely shaking his huge hand.

"Thank you" Big show high fived Casey's little hand and excused himself, She leaned against the wall looking down at her big brother, running her fingers threw his hair, so proud of how much he has grown. She looked around at all the guys and noise and joy happening back stage. Casey felt comfortable there, something just fit.

"Hey, alright I got like four places, we'll have to see what's open because there not good at posting hours in thier ad's."

"Okay, ...Bri," She took off his headphones, "Were ready to get dinner now"

"Okay, I need to put this away"

"Okay" Casey looked up and saw Hunter staring right at her, thier eyes met, and they both received a warm feeling of excitement inside. The three of them headed out and stepped into a rental car that Vince always provided the guys with throughout each city, limos just aren't as discreet as they used to be. They went to two restaurants but they were both closing in half an hour, but then Casey noticed a Chinese buffet place.

"Hey, hey look, 'Open Late' sounds good huh"

"Yeah, you like Chinese Brian?"

"Yes of course, do you like it?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Hunter pulled in and opened Casey's door for her. They walked in and were seated, the place was nearly empty. They removed thier coats, set down thier tickets, and set out to the buffet.

"Im going for the noodles" Brian raced by Casey and Hunter

"Im sorry I still kinda havent introduced you too"

"Its okay, did you two have fun though?"

"Yeah we did, thanks again for inviting me, and letting me bring Brian"

"Case?"

"Yeah" They chatted as they filled thier plates

"Why didnt you just say you were bringing your brother in the first place?"

"Uh, hehe, well my husband ducked out at the last minute so ya know..." Hunter tickled Casey with his free hand. "I just wanted to surprise you, but uh that kinda backfired"

"Well ill say, hehe"

"Thanks again though"

"Your welcome, I wanted you to come out and have some fun" "And..."

"And what?"

"And I missed you" Hunter turned and faced Casey. She smiled and put her head down

"I... missed you too" She rose to her tippy toes to give hunter a kiss when...

"FLOWER,... PROBLEM!" Brian yelled across the room, Casey and Hunter smiled at each other, and at Brian's wonderful timing.

"What's wrong Bri" Casey scurried, he was in front of the drink machine.

"There's no iced tea, just soda"

"Well you like soda" Casey said

"Yeah but I don't want soda"

"Well they have hi-c, that's good juice" Casey smiled

"What's up Brian?" Hunter asked softly

Brian turned and faced him"There's no iced t hunter"

"Oh, well... anything else there you like?"

"Well yeah but you know, you know when, do you ever CRAVE SOMETHING?" Brian's voice got louder, he was trying to emphasize.

"Yeah I do, I know what you mean" Hunter pondered for a moment "What if we put ice in the Chinese tea, and some sugar, how would that be?"

"Okay, ill run with that one," Brian nodded "He's a smart one flower" Brian walked to thier table.

Casey smiled at hunter "Uh why does he say flower?"

"Oh that's his nickname for me"

"Oh ok" Hunter smiled "You all set to sit down?"

"Yeah, you get your drink?"

"Yeah, I'm all set"

Hunter sat down across from Brian and Casey. Brian stared at him, and hunter wasn't sure why.

"You thirsty?" Hunter held ice cubes in his hand

"Yup I sure am" Hunter dropped the ice cubes in Brian's tea to cool it down A few minutes later Brian sipped it and exclaimed "This mans a genius" as he pointed at hunter. Throughout the dinner, Casey barely got a word in as Brian asked Hunter tons of questions about wrestling.A little laterBrian let Casey know he was getting tired.

"He's usually in bed early because he wakes up early"

"Im an early bird" Brian said.

"Did you like your room? Its next to mine"

"Oh is it, but yeah it's like the best hotel room I've ever seen in my life, hehe"

"Good, hehe, you just like the hot tub" Hunter smirked

"No no, it's the mini fridge" Casey giggled

"Hehe"

"Too bad you cant hang with us tomorrow" Casey frowned

"Why can't I?"

"Well you have raw don't you?"

"Nope, I shot a promo, no appearance for me"

"Oh, well you busy at all"

"Nope, im all yours"

"Good" Her eyes lit up

Hunter took Sleepy Brian and Casey back to the hotel. Casey stopped at her door and turned to hunter, "Let me make sure Brian's ok and ill come say goodnight"

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Hunter madea sexy smirk

"I DO!" Brian rushed by the two of them into his and Casey's room.

"Only if your both good boys!" Casey smiled at hunter and shut her and Brian's door.

It had been 10 minutes and still no Casey :maybe she fell asleep: He thought. Hunter took off his shirt and threw on black sweat pants that were tight to his abs, sitting just below his belly button, giving a lovely, and teasing view of his happy trail.

:Knock Knock:

"Come in"

"Hey you"

"Aw I thought you fell asleep in there"

"Hehe, nope im kinda hyper actually" "All that sugar in my tea I think" She smiled. She wore grey sweat pants and a grey tank top, with no bra, and her hair was brushed down and tucked behind her ears, she couldn't get any cuter, well until Hunter saw her socks with ducks on them. This was a new type of girl for him. Joanie was so masculine, and Stephanie extremely feminine and reveling, he had never seen a girl adorably sexy like Casey. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at him, or his happy trail rather. It was atense moment for both of them, they wanted each others touch so bad...


	15. Close But No Cigar

-Chapter 15-

"Close But No Cigar"

* * *

_It was a tense moment for both of them, they wanted each others touch so bad..._

"How's Brian?"

"Good, sound asleep" she smiled

"You look cute In your pj's" Hunter sat next to her

"Thanks, you do too" Casey smirked:I see London, I see France, I see hunters happy trail: She hummed in her mind

They both inhaled deeply not knowing what to do, they were both extremely attracted to each other...single...and alone in a room right now...Hunter looked up at Casey, she got butterflies in her tummy, not knowing what he was going to do, not knowing what to LET him do...of course she wanted him to do... everything...but she was afraid.

"So do I get a goodnight kiss" Hunter smirked and rubbed his beard

"Well, I don't know...were you a good boy today?"

"Uh... I think so"

"Really, because I specifically remember you tearing off a mans cast, now that's not very nice is it?"

"Awww, but he was going to beat me with it if I didn't" Hunter smirked and played along.

"True, well I guess you get one then" She smiled. They both felt so warm inside, they both had thought about this moment, of their lips touching, maybe even their bodies, every night since they'd been apart, hunter leaned and Casey turned her head...

:Ring Ring:

The sudden ring startled them and they both jumped. It was hunters phone ringing from the desk. He didn't really think, he just picked it up

"Hello"

"Oh what do you want man, its late" "Your supposed to be in bed"

"Your still out there"

"Aw come on your gonna get fired if he finds you, you know the rules"

"Did you call anyone else?"

Casey sat on the bed looking around at Hunters room, he was so cleanly, and she liked that. She wasn't sure what was going on, or why there always interrupted. Casey yawned as Hunter turned around.

"Hey Case, uh I gotta go somewhere ill be right back though, you can stay and hang here, I should be back in like 10"

"Ok,"

"I'm really sorry"

"No, its fine, is somebody hurt or is everything ok"

"No everyone's fine, see were supposed to go to the party have no more then 2 drinks and then come back here and sleep, that's what were supposed to do like after every pay per view, since we always have raw the next day the office doesn't want anything to happen to us, but uh Adam is out at bar, and he's wasted, so I gotta go get him before he gets fired"

"Oh... well that's fine, that's what friends are for" She smiled. Hunter loved how Casey didn't freak out at all, Joanie would have demanded to go with him, and Steph wouldn't have let him go. He would have had to sneak like he did that one time for Shawn...Casey was perfect, and he hated leaving her, but her knew the fun would continue upon his return. Hunter patted Casey's head threw on his sweatshirt and sneakers and ran out the door. Casey smiled at his cute butt...she bit her lip at the thought of earlier that night, when she saw his body in those little black trunks...Casey pondered ":what would it be like to run my fingers threw that blonde hair...over those broad shoulders...and down that built chest...: She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to return.

Hunter arrived at the bar down the street, Adam too drunk to even find a taxi, his mission was to get him to his room quietly.

"Hey big guy, real smart move huh,"

"Dude I had to cele celem celebrate I won the belt man me my names being put on it as we sssspeak, I had a party"

"That's good, now get in the car"

"Alright, parties over im going" Adam was sloshed and managed to get in the back seat. Hunter didn't want to smell him so he didn't even open the passenger door.

"Why you so harsh man, aren't you excited?"

"Adam, you won the title, that's great , but a: you left the party and didn't tell anyone where you were, b: you went to a bar without any guards at all knowing people are aware that you're the champ and that wwe is in town, and b: you broke curfew and will be sick for raw tomorrow, oh and c im risking my tail right now getting you fuckstick"

Hunter then thought inside himself:And D: you interrupted my kiss with the girl of my dreams: he gritted his teeth as he thought about it.

He managed to half carry Adam and throw him on his bed in his room. Hunter shut the door and checked his watch, it had been 15 minutes since he

left Casey. He hurried upstairs with anticipation of meeting her soft lips at last...He had his coat off half way down the hallway, and his shoes off by

the time he got to the door, he wanted this girl so bad. He opened the door and walked in, and there she was,... fast asleep on his bed... Hunter

frowned, all he wanted was a goodnight kiss. He put his head down and laid his jacket on the chair. He rubbed his beard and then scratched near his

happy trail. He looked over at Casey, and the frown quickly left his face, he she looked so sexy asleep on his bed, her cute belly button showing

below her tank top, her tiny feet clad in duckie socks, and her breasts so soft and real under her shirt. Hunter was drooling, and he sat next to her,

he wasn't sure what to do, he knew he should wake her and bring her to her room. He was going to let her sleep for a few more minutes since she

looked so peaceful and he laid there and watched over her. He fell asleep next to her and a few hours later he woke up and covered Casey and

himself in a blanket. During the night Casey rolled over, still asleep, and placed her head on his chest and her arm around his waist, they stayed like

that through the night, and hunter embraced Casey and inhaled her vanilla scent, neither of them had such a good night sleep in years... But what will

the morning bring? What will Casey's reaction be when she wakes up next to Hunter?


	16. SunShine

-Chapter 16-

"Sunlight"

* * *

Casey opened her eyes and hugged her pillow tight, she rubbed her face in it until she realized...her pillow had hair on it. She slowly looked and was face to face with Paul Levesque.

"Morning Casey" She didn't reply, she just sat up and stared over at him. All he could think of was how warm and cozy he felt when he woke up with Casey's arms wrapped around him. He was no longer worried about her reaction, or anything for that matter. This was bliss... Casey put her head down for a moment and brought it back up, she rubbed her eyes and Hunter watched as the sunlight lit up behind Casey beautiful hair, like warm honey. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Hi" she smirked and bashfully placed her head down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just, uh, didn't know where I was for a second" she nodded.

"Oh, well, your with me, you were waiting for me last night but you were so tired that you conked out before I came back"

"Oh yeah I remember waiting" "Sorry bout that" "Missed your goodnight kiss huh?"

"No no that's fine, there's always room for a good morning kiss, and getting to snuggle so close to you all night is more then I could have asked for" Hunter said in his low raspy morning tone. The fact that someone as big as hunter sat there and said the word 'snuggle' warmed Casey's heart, she sat up more to wake up a bit. He watched as the sun gave her hair a red glow now... There's no way he wanted this to end.

"Well I need a shower" She stood up and fixed her shirt, hunter getting one more glimpse at her sexy stomach.

"Ok, why don't you bring Brian in here when you too are done and ill order us some breakfast"

"Yeah I need to check on him, thanks, uh, ill see you later" She walked towards the door. Hunter yawned and sat on the edge of the bed thinking Casey was already gone, until he heard her voice call from behind him.

"Oh wait I almost forgot" She walked to his side, Casey straddled Hunters lap, and his eyes grew wide :Where is this coming from: he asked himself. He thought he would get a kiss but she just stared at him.

"Case? You okay?"

"Yeah im just waiting for another interruption to happenagain" She smirked. Hunter grinned and they both looked around but there was noone to disturb them, he flipped her on her back and softly kissed her lips, his huge hand feeling so good around Casey, and Casey's warm body being pressed against hunters drove him insane, they finally got their kiss! Hunter kissed her for a good 60 seconds and then they stared into each other's eyes. Then, at the same time, they both asked "do I have morning breathe?" they both laughed at each other. "No you taste fruity" Casey smiled, "well good, you taste like honey" Hunter grinned "good"

"I have to go check Bri, but ill be back"

"Okay" and with that hunter got up and with one hand he pulled Casey up.

"See you soon" she waved and walked backwards towards the door, not taking her yes off of hunter, smiling the whole way.

Hunter showered and thought about what he would do when Casey had to leave again. Casey talked to Brian and gave him his alone time in the bathroom, he didn't like getting help, especially from his LITTLE sister. Casey knocked on Hunters door and he greeted both Casey and Brian. Casey also had a special treat, Shawn Michael's and Ric flair were there to join them. Brian was happy just because he had as many croissants as he could ask for, and he was happy that Casey was actually laughing, Brian knew she wasn't this happy often, it made him feel happy too. Casey love Ric Flair, he was hilarious, he filled the entire 60 minute breakfast full of hilarious stories. Hunter and Sean were like harry and loydd from dum and dummer, Ric kept referring to them as "tweedle dee and tweedle dum" they giggle like 12 year old boys. It was the most fun Casey had outside her classroom in years, she loved this inside wrestling world she was being brought into, she felt accepted in a way, they didn't treat her differently at all. Breakfast ended and Ric and Shaw told hunter they'd see him later, and hugged Casey goodbye. Casey brought Brian back to their room and told him to make sure he didn't forget anything and pack up his stuff. She thanked hunter and packed up her own bag. She felt a bit down leaving all the fun, and missing hunter as well. Brian sat and listened to his headphones and stared out their big window and lovely view. Casey walked downstairs to talk to the desk clerk. Afew minutes later, Hunter was checking a paper when he looked up and saw Brian.

"Hey triple h"

"Hi Brian, you ok?"

"Yes, Flower's downstairs though"

"Oh, you need anything buddy?"

"Yes, um, I wanted talk to you about my Little Flower, when shes not here"

"Okay, sure, what do you want to say?"

"Do you like her?"

Hunter smiled at Brian's concern and he knew where this was going.

"Yes I do"

"Ok, I know she likes you, I do to, I like you because you help flower smile and thats my most favorite thing to do, make her smile"

"Well thanks Brian, I love seeing her happy too"

"Good, I know she told you about my disease, but im not dum, its just part of me isn't in your world sometimes, but im fine, and I know what's going on, always make her laugh, but don't ever make her cry, or use her, okay triple h?" Hunter felt scared, he hadn't ever heard Brian so serious, or seen Brian look directly into anyone's eyes before, he really cared for her.

"Listen Brian, I don't think your dum, I know you love your flower, and I know her old boyfriends weren't all nice, but I want to make her happy, and if I ever do get to be her boyfriend, I promise ill never make flower sad, ok?"

"Good" Brian nodded and closed hunters door. Hunter needed to gather his thoughts about what happened, and then laughed to himself. He never thought Brian could be that intimidating, he was actually proud of him. Hunter then walked into the hallway looking for Casey, who happened to be coming towards him. She was wearing the triple h shirt he had gave him, it fit her cutely, and she smiled as she approcahed him.

"Hey big guy" Casey playfully hit hunters chest

"Hey sweet stuff"

"What's you been up too?" She asked

"Uh being scared to death" Hunter nodded

"Aw, of what? What could scare THE GAME. Casey made a playful angry face and flexed her muscles

"Ha, ha, and it was a protective older brother"

"Ooooo," Casey smiled "I see" "He scared you?"

"Yes he did"

"Hehhe, wow, im proud of him"

"He cares for you a lot"

"I know, im his little sister, flower, ya know"

"Yeah, ...sister, I got one of those"

"Hehehe, I bet she kicks your butt"

"If her kids arent doing it for her... hehe" "So when does your flight leave?", he ran his had down her arm, looking sad at the thought.

"In two hours, so we'll be leaving soon" "I also need to see how Jenna did with the kids without me today, hehe"

"Oh, tell her I said hi, oh and tell de-jerk I said hi"

"DER-EK, hehe" Casey plaufully sounded it out.

"Thats what I said, I swear" hunter said

"Uh, huh" Casey smirked and wrapped her arms around Hunters neck. She inhaled his cologne and placed her head on his chest, unable to reach his shoulder.

"So, you have boyfriend's back home?"

"Huh? That came out of nowhere, hehe"

"Well I want to know"

"So you can kill them?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Well no, not right now, do you want me too?"

"No of course not"

"How about you, how many groupies were youhiding in the closet?"

"Groupies? Thats for sluts who hang around rock bands, not wrestlers"

"Oh oh, that's right, im sorry, you don't have groupie sluts, you have diva's"

"Hehehehe, oh man, that was good, your funny"

"Hehe, well hey I don't see you disagreeing" Casey raised her eyebrow

"Nope I'm not" "Ever notice that whomever holds the women's championship, always has a sore jaw?"

"Aw hunter, gese, hehe" Casey laughed

"Oh so that would be why the world heavyweight champion's always have rough skin on ther knee's huh?"

"Aw" Hunter shook his head

"Hehe"

"Back to what you asked, no, ...no girls for me"

"So, what shall we do then" She asked

"How about we make it official?" Hunter smiled

"You mean us?"

"Yeah, exclusive ya know"

"Hehe, okay so were what then, I want you to say it" Casey grinned.

Hunter smiled "You are my property"

Casey perched her lips together "Uh, not what I was hopeing to hear"

"Ok, you're my girlfriend" Hunter whispered in her ear

"I am, so then I can do this whenever I want?" She kissed his lips.

"Yes, and as much as you want and whenever you want" He smiled

"This isnt going to be easy, and to tell you the turth I hate really hate the long distance thing"

"Well then, why in the world are you doing it for me?" Hunter ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Well, I have never felt about anyone else, as I do you, ever" "I don't want this feeling to go away, and if my hearts right, I cant let you go" Her eyes sparkled and Hunter felt so good to hear this.

"Well, I feel the same way, and think about it, in the summer you don't teach right"

"yeah"

"Well, you can come travel with me then"

"Sounds good, I love it here, she looked around" "I've always wanted to go places, just not a big travel person...ya know planes, suitcases, all that"

"Its not so bad once you get used to it" He kissed her cheek

"Well, I'll miss you" Casey said

"I'll miss you too" Hunter took in her vanilla scent

"I'll watch you tonight, kick some butt" She squeezed his bicep

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?" he asked

"Yeah its fine, I know you have stuff to do, thanks for everything, ill talk to you tonight" she smiled

They kissed each other one last time before Casey had to go. Hunter grabbed Casey's luggage and walked her and Brian to the lobby.

"Did you talk to the desk person?" Brian asked

"Yeah I did, thanks for reminding me though"

"What did you need?" Hunter asked

"Oh nothing, you'll find out later" Casey smirked and stepped out of the elevator. "Say goodbye to the guys for me, have fun tonight"

"Oh I will, I can be at ease now"

"About what?" Casey hugged him. And he wrapped his arms around her. Vince stood at the desk, Hunter not seeing him.

"Bye Brian" Hunter shook his hand.

"Bye Triple h" Brian squeezed Hunters hand.

"Hey you didnt answer, at ease about what?"

"Oh, about us, I don't have to worry about some guy sweeping you off your feet while im gone"

Casey walked back wards towards the door away from hunter as she shouted

"Too late hunter, You already did that!" She smiled and waved and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Later that night after Raw, hunter walked back to his room, unzipping his jacket. He opened the door to his room and took off his boots. He stood in the bathroom tieing his hair back and brushed his teeth. He suddenly smelled Vanilla. :Is she here: he asked himself as he got excited. He walked out and followed the scent, it took him to his bed. He found a stuffed yellow duck with a note attached. "Hey big guy, i'm sure you miss me already, so i left this here so you can have a little quack while your far away, and i sprayed him with something special." Hunter inahled the duck, and and felt all warm inside. Noone did things like that for him...He ended up sleeping with it all night...who was this girl? A women who actually had triple h, paul levesque, the game, the cerebral assasin, ...sleeping with a stuffed duck...


	17. Long Distance

- Chapter 17 -

"Long Distance"

* * *

"Hey pookie" Casey laid on her bed with her phone.

"Hi sweetheart" Hunter smiled

"I miss you, I need a kiss really bad" Casey frowned

"Well come here and ill give you one"

"Oh yeah right hunter, that would work if you wert on the other side of the country" Casey laughed

"I know babe I know I miss you too, but how was the field trip?"

"Oh it was fun, the elderly really love when we bring the kids over"

"Ow did Owen do"

"Hehe well he only got two timeouts" Casey smile

"Ah, that should be a record for that hellion"

"The child is a monster, and I would know"

"Well what are his parents like?"

Casey loved their conversations and how much hunter always seemed interested in her simple life as a teacher.

"Same really, frantic, loud, bad influences if you ask me, they just sit him in front of the tv all day"

"Oh he's probably seen me then, hehe"

"Yeah the last thing that kid needs is to be running around in hunter trunks, destroying the classroom via sledgie"

"Hehehhehe Case your killing me"

"Hehe" so are you getting ready for the big night

"Yeah number 22"

" I cant wait to see you"

"Ooooo your going to like it, trust me" Hunter smirked

"Ahhh the suspense" Casey forced a laugh. She peered onto her dresser, there sat a picture of hunter and herself, his big arms wrapped around her standing outside stadium.

:Silence:

"Casey?" "You there"

"Yeah im here" Her voice sounded dismal "why did you get quiet, you ok hun?"

"Yeah its just...i...i really miss you"

"I know case I kn"

"No hunter you don't, this is just...uh"

"What, its what?"

"Its turning out to be harder then it thought" Casey put her head down

"Look case mania is coming and we have those two days together so relax, were going to be fine, ok?"

"Ok..."

"I miss you to baby you know that" "Its late though, why don't you get some sleep" Hunter yawned himself

"Goodnight hunter, have fun tomorrow"

"You too, ill see you soon, night babe"

:click:

Casey laid her head on her pillow and went to change into her pj's, she grabbed hunters actual t shirt that went almost to her knees to sleep in. 'King of kings' Casey smiled at hunters new gimmick. She laid on her bed and called Jenna for a quick question

:ring:

"Sup chicka?"

"Hey, just making sure your brining th cups for tomorrow"

"Yup, I put them in the car already"

"Alright"

"Whats wrong case?"

"Its hunter"

"Aw whats going on is he being bad?"

"No no, its just getting really hard to be so far away from him constantly, I don't know if I can do it much longer..."

"Well case, if its hurting you so much and you'd stop hurting if you let him go, then maybe that's the wiser choice, whichever makes you happy hun, get some rest"

"Thanks Jenna, see you in the a.m"

"Night"

":click:

Casey put her head on her pillow and grabbed the teddy bear hunter had personally stuffed in the build a bear store 2 months ago when she last saw him..., hunter named him 'fiz'...a tear rolled off of her cheek and she cried herself to sleep accepting what she had no choice to do...

:Meanwhile across the country:

Hunter laid in bed feeling dismal, he looked over at the stuffed duck Casey had given him back when she flew out for new years revolution, her scent still clear as day. He felt frustrated as to what to do, but he knew he had to do something soon, Casey was hurting and he heard it in his voice, and felt it in his heart.


	18. Timely confession

- Chapter 18 -

"Timely Confession"

* * *

:4:00 A.m:

Casey slept on top of the covers squeezing the bear, in the same spot she had cried herself to sleep in. She had forgotten to lock the door that night ...

He easily opened the door and crept into her apartment, placing his wet coat on a chair. He searched for something in the kitchen and snuck into her bedroom as she laid there helpless and asleep. He stood in the room peering at the young helpless women in the bed alone, he had picked the right apartment...

Casey turned onto her back and slowly opened her eyes to the dark figure next to her

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Relax, relax" He said.

Casey sat up and opened her eyes only to come face to face with...

Hunter himself.

"HUNTER!" She leaped into his arms and clung on very tight

"God , what? what? are you doing here you just scared the hell out of me, ...oh my god im dizzy" She buried her into his chest

"Baby its ok, im sorry hunny" Hunter kissed her head "I couldn't sleep and you sounded so upset" "I had to fly out and come see you, I just got up and left, I didnt care"

Tears rolled down her face onto his black sweater

"Case its ok im here, every things fine" He rubbed her back

Casey sat up and looked into his big brown eyes and inhaled his cologne, then she took a deep breathe. Hunter reached up with his big fingers and wiped away her tears

"Relax ok? Im not leaving until the day after tomorrow"

"Are you missing anything big being with me tho?"

"Case, it doesn't matter, just some talk show, no biggie, they'll say im sick"

"Ok" Casey sniffled

"Its insanely late honey why don't we get some sleep, do you need anything?"

Casey shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and let hunter pull down the covers and laid on one side.

"Hey fiz" Hunter tried making Casey smile "were you keeping flower company?" "You're a good little bear aren't you?" Hunter peered towards Casey and it wasn't working. He pulled of his jeans showing his black boxers and got in bed next to Casey. He ran his fingers threw her hair and grabbed her chin moving her gaze to meet his eyes. "Casey, listen" "I know this is getting really hard, but I also know we can do this"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can only be sure if you tell me you wan this as bad as I do" "All I want is for you to be happy Case." For Casey, just hearing hunters deep calm voice took all of the pain from her heart.

"I do, Im just afraid"

"Wanna know something?"

"Yeah" She looked into his eyes

"I was just as afraid on the way to that teacher parent get together, as I was going into my first wrestlemania"

"Hunter" Casey looked away "thats not possible, those were different things"

"No case, it was the same for me"

"How?" she looked up at him

"For mania, I was living my first biggest dream, and impressing the most important person in the world"

"Who was that?" She squinted

"Myself, I was impressing myself that night" "And going to that party that night I was unknowingly living my second biggest dream, and impressing the most important person in the world to me" Casey looked puzzled "The dream I was living was meeting my soulmate, and the most important person in the world to me right now, is you" Hunter moved his hand from her chin to her cheek cupping her face in his soft hand, He took a deep breath and looked right intoher eyes.

"Casey,...I love you"


	19. She Could Wear White

- Chapter 19 -

"She could wear white"

* * *

:Ring ring: 

Casey sat up and answered the phone before it awoke hunter from his deep sleep.

"Hello" she said in sleepy voice

"Hey hun, I cant find my key to the door for class so it has to be in the room again, so ill have meet you there which means you have t be earlier, hehe sorry hun"

"Oh uh yeah no problem" Casey looked over to hunter, he looked so peaceful.

"What's wrong hun, you sleep ok last night" Jenna asked chewing her gum with beeping cars in the background

"Yeah uh actually for once I did"

"Did you make any decisions about hunter boy last night?"

"Actually he showed up" Casey stood up and walked to the kitchen

"What? What do you mean?"

"He dropped everything and he showed up"

"Wow, is he still there?"

"Yeah he's sleeping"

"Oh well is this good or bad?"

"Good very good"

"Well yeah I mean im sure you'd rather break up with him to his face"

"No no Jenna, im not going too"

"Oh well good because I really like him, that and you've never been this happy, uh ever"

"I know, last night he...he told me he loved me"

"Really? No way!"

"Hehe I know" Casey smiled

"What did you say? Tell me tell me"

"I said , ...I loved him too"

"Oh my god this is the best thing that's happened in like a year"

"I know im so physced, my fears are just gone , its amazing"

"Wow, you coming in?"

"Yeah I am ill be there soon"

"Question?" Jenna asked

"Answer" Casey giggled

"What are you doing with the cerebral assassin while were at school?'

"Ah, hmmm good question"

"See you soon"

"Drive safe" Casey put down the phone and reached for a glass when she felt two big arms wrap around her

"Morning" Hunter whispered. Casey turned around facing hunter and they had a long soft kiss. Hunter held Casey close and never felt happier.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hunter smiled

"Well I have to teach remember"

"Oh right, well let'ssee uh"

"Why don't you come with me, meet my kids" Hunter smiled at the thought

"Sure sounds good"

"Ok well im going to hop in the shower and after your all set we'll get moving"

"Alright"

"We have to be quick tho Jenna doesn't have her keys"

"hehe"

:Ring ring:

"Hello?"

"Hey dude"

"Oh hey mike, what's up"

"Just making sure you got in ok"

"Yeah I did, everything went okay"

"I told her I loved her last night mike"

"And.."

"And she said the same thing"

"Well congrats man, this is great"

"Did you "chrisin" the relationship yet?"

"Mike, come on,"

"Alright that's a no, I mean hunter 6 months and you haven't had her yet, I don't know what to think of you anymore" "Obie one has not taught you well enough"

"Shut up it just hasn't happened yet, she likes taking things slow I guess"

"Yeah yeah, well when you flying back?"

"Ah tomorrow morning"

"Alright well have fun today"

"You too man"

"Later" Hunter closed his phone and turned to see Casey walking from the bathroom to the bedroom in a baby blue towel. Instinctively the cerebral assassin followed suit on his prey

Casey sat on the bed brushing her hair and smiled up at hunter

"Lets go big guy, we need to get the show in the road"

"I know" Hunter kissed Casey slowly pushing her over

"6 months, and I still have yet to see that beautiful body of yours"

"Hehe, yeah well I was playing hard to get" Casey smiled

"I see, well is that game over yet?"

"Hehe maybe"

"Ah come on yes or no" Hunter continued his barrage of wet kisses pressing his body against hers

"Hunter its, its not you or anything I just, its embarrassing"

"What's embarrassing?"

"Well if you can contain yourself and promise not to laugh at me ill tell you" Casey look down

"Ok, I promise not to laugh" "Degenerates honor" Hunter jokingly made the boy scout promise signal

"Oh very funny" Hunter rolled onto his back and brought Casey up so they were face to face and stomach to stomach

"I've never actually..." Casey looked away ..."given it away yet" Casey closed her eyes and waited for hunters reaction

:Silence:

"...Uh... you mean no ones ever...uh popped your cherry"

"Hunter!"

"What, I mean uh de uh deflowered you"

Casey put her head down onto his chest and turned bright red

"Aw case, hey look its ok, no big deal"

"Really?" she picked her head up

"Yes," hunter laughed "look, for one thing I understand you respecting your religion and its you choice to wait till you get married someday, and two its extremely hot"

"Oh well, the hot part is great, but religion and waiting has nothing to do with it" Casey replied

"Oh" Hunter looked puzzled

"I just, I always thought about whatever guy I happened to be dating, and in highschool I knew it was way too soon, and then college, well you know about college guys, I just knew if I gave it to whomever id regret it when we broke up, and after college I decided to wait"

"Wait for what?"

"Until I was in love" Casey looked up at hunter

"Well then, that's really good news" Hunter then had a devilish grin

"Well thanks for not picking on me"

"Aw hun," hunter kissed her head "you tell me when your ready ok?"

"Well good because...I really trust you" The room temperature rose

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if you promise promise to be gentle, hehe" Casey jokingly said like a 17 year old girl

"Well gentle is no problem" hunter rolled back on top of Casey" "after all, gentle is only way to properly handle the body of goddess like yourself"

"Oh hunter, that's was good" "hehehe" "10 points for you"

"Hunter ran his big soft fingers up Casey's side and kissed her"

"But right now we have to go to hunters first day of preschool" Casey smiled. Hunter got ready for school and they set off for an interesting day. Casey couldn't wait to see hunter interact with the ids, and hunter couldn't wait to see Casey as a preschool teacher.

* * *

"She could wear white" 


	20. King Of Kings

- Chapter 20 -

"King Of Kings"

* * *

Casey pulled up to the preschool and looked over to hunter who was yawning ever so cutely

"So are you ready for your big day?"

"Uh, I think so"

"Ok good"

"So what are we doing with them today"

"Well oddly enough today's theme is royalty" Casey smirked

and so hunters first day of preschool began...

Casey held her white bag, clad with a yellow duck full of her teaching supplies, with her "Ms. Gresham" stitched on the side.

"I got that" hunter carried Casey's bag for her and she smiled at his gentleman ways

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Casey led hunter down the drawing filled hallways, everything so colorful. The front desk secretary greeted Casey, and glared at hunter, none of the other teachers or parents new what to think of hunter, especially his size...

Hunter stepped into an empty room, empty of the children anyways. There plenty of tiny chairs, hundreds of books, and more toys then a toy store, this was definitely the most colorful room hunter had ever been in. Casey walked into a back office that was off of the classroom. Meanwhile jenna showed hunter around/

"So Mr big man"

"Yes jenna?"

"He he well how have you been?"

"Good, and yourself"

"Great"

"And Derek"

"Same as always," jenna smiled

"Well why don't I give you tour of our little place here"

"Sounds good" Hunter stepped over the tiny blocks

"This is the art area, hence the fingerpaint's and crayons"

"Oh I love finger painting" Hunter said with a big smile

:silence:

"Um", Jenna put her head down, never fathoming she'd hear triple h himself say that...

"Well were finger painting crowns for royalty day so make sure you get in on that action" Jenna winked

"Then here we have dress up" Hunter saw princess dresses, crowns, fireman outfits, and stethoscopes.

"Over there where the cushions and bean bags are is story, and also where we have circle time"

Hunter smiled at how tiny everything was

"And there is the kitchen where we have lunch and snack, and as you can tell where breakfast is set up"

"Ah, so what are those things exactly" Hunter saw heart shaped bread with what looked like jelly in the middle"

"Oh, jenna smiled, those are queen of heart tarts, there heart shaped toast with red jam in the middle, to kick off royalty day"

Casey then came out of the office, looking cute as ever in her overalls.

"So did you get the tour"

"Yeah, uh royalty looks like a blast"

"Well good because you have the greatest roll of all"

"What, hunter pointed to himself, me? What am I?"

Jenna looked at Casey who held something behind her back, Casey told hunter to close his eyes and so he did, with great fear. Casey placed a crown on his head while jenna tied a blue robe around him. Hunter opened his eyes and saw himself in the tall dress up mirror. He raised his eyebrow and turned around as Casey and jenna burst int laughter.

"What is this?" hunter said

"Well, you're the...king"

Hunter put on a big smile, swallowed his pride, and went along with their idea

"Well...if its for the kids"

"Yeah yeah, go sit in your throne we decorated while we get dressed"

Hunter sat looking at his surroundings...in a crown and robe...

Jenna then came out dressed in blue, with a princess crown, not far behind her came Casey, dressed from head to toe, as a queen.

"Well uh wow, you too look great" hunter balled laughing

"How did you know I was going to be here?" he asked

"We didn't, jenna was going to be king, but since you're here, she made the crown a bit bigger to fit you, and grabbed a princess crown and robe for herself"

"Wow, well I guess on with the show" "uh do you need any help?" he asked

"Well their going to here soon so can you help put out the cups"

"Sure"

" The cups are color co-ordinated, the kids get the same color everyday, but we bought plastic goblets and glued jewels to them for today's theme, but there still all co ordinated, the charts n the wall , and their names are on their chairs"

"Ok"

"Ill fill em up and you can set them" Casey smiled.

They had a little assembly line going and hunter put each cup to each child according to the chart

Chase is dark blue, Owen is green, Maggie is pink, Bridget is yellow, Samantha is red, Kj is blue, anna is purple, Zephan is black, Caroline is baby blue and Robbie is orange...

"Done" hunter smiled

Jenna sat at the breakfast table waiting for the kids to come and eat. Casey and hunter stood at the entrance waiting to greet the kids. Each child arrived at about the same time and sat and wrote their names, said goodbye to their mom and dads, and placed their backpacks in their lockers. Each locker had a child picture on it, and their name. Casey bowed and said a royal hello to each child, as they all entered with excitement.

"Well hello Prince Owen, and welcome to our castle"

Owen replied hello, "Ms Gresham" and Casey announced "Today I am Queen"

The kids all looked up at hunter, some with smiles, awaiting until they get to climb the big tree jungle gym man, and some with fright of the big scary giant.

They all sat and hd breakfast, King Hunter sitting in-between Samantha and carline who later fought over who would marry him after the queen died of "apple poisoning" After breakfast carline Samantha and Maggie dragged hunter to dress up where they took turns brushing his hair...

The boys then got hunter to help them build a bridge with blocks, but ended up using him as the human jungle gym. Soon enough it was circle time and queen Casey got zephan to help her put out the sitting mats, where each child sat on their color. Hunter sat in the back drinking apple juice watching Casey, in her element. She sat singing the "weather song" _what's the weather, what's the weather, what's the weather, like today? _The kids used arrows on a chart to point to sunny and then sang the days of the week song. Hunter watched Casey smile, and glow, and she listened to the kids say all the days of the week and pick a story to be read, he had never seen her happier. Casey looked over to hunter and winked at him. Hunter then helped jenna set up snack time which consisted of marshmallow stacked into a castle with a graham cracker floor. The kids had their snack. Hunter noticed little Robbie sitting the corner very sullen looking.

"Is Robbie ok?"

"Yeah, see he's the tiniest in the class, even compared t the girls, so sometimes the boys don't let him play" Casey frowned

"Ill go talk to him" Hunter nodded Casey grabbed hunters hand and kissed it,

"good luck"

Hunter sat next to Robbie and Robbie kept his head down, his little legs not even letting his feet touch the floor in the chair he was in

"hey Robbie"

"Hi"

"Why are you sitting over here?"

"Zephan and Owen said that I couldn't help them build the building cuz im too short"

"Oh, well that's not fair is it?"

"No" Robbie shook his head

"Well why don't you go play with something else?"

"Cuz when I try I just get sad too because I dun like pwaying alone"

"Oh"

"I dun wanna be small all the time"

"Well do you want to know secret?" Robbie looked at hunter, who towered over him even sitting down at his level

"Ok?" Robbie look over barley picking up his head

"When I was in first grade, like you'll be next year, I was the smallest too"

"You were small like me?" Robbie sniffled

Casey watched wondering what they were talking about

"Yeah I was, I had the smallest hands, and the smallest feet, and I couldn't ever go on the swing because I was too short to reach it"

"Did they let u pway though?"

"No they didn't, so I asked the teacher to help me on the swing, and I practiced everyday, and after a while I could swing higher then all the bigger kids"

"Really?"

"Yeah, because guess what, I was smaller, so I got more air"

Robbie giggled and hunter used his big hand to wipe off Robbie tears and gave him a tissue to blow his nose

"how about you and me go build a building, and we can make our building the tallest?"

"Ok!" Robbie ran to the blocks and started building. Casey watched and smiled at hunter, it was the most adorable thing, to see robbie tiny hands hand hunter's hands the blocks, they both work4ed together and soon their tower was the tallest, Robbie giggled the whole time, Casey was amazed...

Soon it was art time and the kids sat down to fingerpaint their crowns. Jenna looked to hunter "Would you like one little boy" Hunter smiled

"Yes please princess ice"

"Very funny" Jenna placed the tiny crown on hunters nose

He sat and everyone finger painted, Caroline getting paint on hunters nose by accident

"Hey, so hunter wiped his paint on Maggie's hand"

"Hey" she said, and they all giggled.

Soon came lunchtime, a royal feast of finger food. After lunch came potty time , and then naptime. The kids were told to say goodbye to king hunter, but thy begged for him to read the naptime story. Owen ran and grabbed "The napping house" and hunter sat on his giant bean bag thrown and the kids climbed on top of him and all found a spot and listened, his deep voice calming all of them... this gave Casey and jenna time to clean up and eat lunches of their own.

"I don't believe him case"

"I know, its priceless" Casey grabbed a camera and snapped a shot of hunter with the kids, the lights dimmed and the kids falling asleep snuggled up to him, made it the most priceless photo in the world...

"Did you see him with Robbie?"

"That was great, he's just...amazing"

hunter sat reading . "_there is a house, a napping house, where everyone is sleeping..." _

soon the kids were all out, and the story was over, hunter could not move because he was covered with kids...literally

jenna and Casey carried them all to their mats and tucked them in with their blankies. Hunter then stood up, tiny Robbie in hand, and placed him on his blanket, tucking him in.

The day was done and a half an hour later the parents came to pick up their children and the room was all picked up. The kids said goodbye and thank you to king hunter for visiting. He waved and Robbie hugged his leg goodbye, hunter heard robbie little vice telling his dad how the king helped him build the tallest tower, and that he was going to big someday...

"Well, id say you had a pretty good reign today king"

"Well my queen, what do you say about some royal dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good...uh your not going to wear those pink braids in your hair re you?"

Hunter looked confused until he looked in the mirror... he didn't realize they were still there from the girls doing his hair...

He laughed

"Come on, help me take em out, your so mean"

"I am not, if I was mean I wouldn't have told you until we sat down in the restaurant"

"Yeah good point"

"Help me ...there stuck" "CASEY"

"Ok ok hang on"

"Ahhhhh ow ow ow"

Jenna snapped a pic of hunters new due... for 'blackmail' purposes she said...

* * *

"To the world you may be one person, but to one child, you may be the world" 


End file.
